Watashi ga shitteita dareka (Someone I Once Knew)
by TimeLady S0nya
Summary: A series of moments involving Sesshomaru meeting up with a series of women that all share the same name and what he suspects, soul. (Rated M for possible sexual, violence and/or dark themes that could be posted in the future.) -AN: Just to let you know, I'm pretty much being held at gunpoint to write this... I am NOT happy about it.- TL S0nya
1. First Sight

**Alright, so let me explain something, I tried to do it in the story explanation thingie, but it wasn't long enough. Anyway, this is a series of interconnected one-shots centered around Sesshomaru meeting up with several different women throughout his years all with the same name: Sonya. (yes I know I use that name a lot, but it's my personal nickname from a lot of my friends and I like how it sounds.) **

**Each of these stories can be read as a stand alone if you want, while they are interconnected, they are all separate meetings with this woman in different settings. Each story will have several years between them and the next one, so it won't flow seamlessly, it'll be jumpy.**

**If you still have issues trying to understand, just say so in the comments below. :D**

**(And FYI, when I wrote: Pretty Thing, I honestly thought it would be the ONE AND ONLY Inuyasha fanfiction I'd ever write. But the same friend that begged me to write that, is basically threatening me to write this because I made the stupid mistake of telling her my idea behind these stories and the main story behind them that connects them. So yes, I am a very stupid person and now I have to face that problem. I hope you enjoy my stupidity because each one of these is going to take a while to write up at a time and my irritation for doing this is going to show now and again in the form of ANGST or HORROR in some of them.)**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW BECAUSE I NEED TO BE TOLD IF I'M STUPID OR NOT FOR DOING THIS**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

He remembered her scent most of all. Apple blossoms and the sharp tang of pine accompanied her wherever she went. In truth, he couldn't even explain his fascination with the creature other than mild curiosity for why she acted so oddly.

He first spotted the girl, no more than ten years old walking through the woods outside of her village while he travelled through his father's lands. Young, barely into his teenage years, brash and foolish, he believed that nothing could harm him. He was sorely mistaken. Not more than a week after he began to observe her, he had been attacked by a panther demon lying in wait. The fight was short-lived, ending with he, Sesshomaru, victorious, but with a severe wound on his chest.

As he lay there on the ground, trying to ignore the faint prickle of fear that threatened to creep up on him with each pump of his heart pushing out more of his lifeblood into the grass below him, he studied the clouds above with mild interest. One thing he watched her do for hours at a time, she would simply lay in a field of grass, concealing herself from family that searched for her and stared up at the clouds with delight clearly shining on her face.

A sudden shadow blocked his view, making a low growl of warning slip from his lips, his eyes burning red in warning for whoever or whatever it was that dared to come close to him. "Ye do realize, if I leave ye here now. Ye'll most likely end up dying, hai?" A soft voice asked curiously, not a hint of fear in it as the shadow above shifted enough for him to see it was the girl he had watched, her head tipped to the side in curiosity. "What happened to ye?"

"It is of no concern to a human such as yourself." He huffed, trying to retain his dignified air despite the fact he lay bleeding profusely on the ground. Blinking the sudden blur from his eyes, Sesshomaru caught a twinkle of amusement in her blue ones while they studied him. "Ye still have a bit of a bark in ye. Good to know the son of Lord Tashio would never lay down and whimper about his wounds." A smile flitted across her face as she knelt down next to him, a basket beside her full of what he could smell to be herbs.

"Would ye allow me to tend to the wounds ye sport? Or would ye rather lay here and lick them?"

Issuing another low growl at her, Sesshomaru turned his head away, cursing the fact he had been wounded so badly, resulting in this unwanted altercation with her. "Do what you wish. It is of no consequence to me if you help or not." He finally uttered darkly, ignoring the gentle laugh issuing from the young girl beside him. "Hai, ye have the spirit of a fighter indeed."

* * *

"Why do you help me?"

"Hm?" The young girl glanced up from where she knelt beside a stream, her hands still in the water as she washed them. A small frown appeared on her face once she caught sight of him leaning against a nearby tree, a hand wrapped overtop the wound she had just bandaged. "Ye should not be up! Demon or not, the wound ye have could be deadly if ye do not rest." She retorted sharply, narrowing clear blue eyes in an imitation of anger at the shocked demon.

"You dare order this Sesshomaru?" He asked slowly, a prickle of anger surfacing at the audacity this girl had to speak the way she did to him. Shaking her head, the girl turned back to washing his blood and the herbs she used to treat his wound from her hands. "No, I simply state a fact, my Lord." A soft sigh came from her as she stood back up and retrieved her basket, ignoring the fact the hem of her kimono was torn up to rest below her knees. Without any bandages nearby, she had to use the only thing she could think of at the time.

"I see... You still did not answer my question, Human. Why do you help me?" Sesshomaru frowned at her back, irritated that she wouldn't turn to face him while he spoke. "I help anyone who needs it, demon or human." She replied simply, honesty ringing clear in her tone, her head turning to look over her shoulder at him, a gentle smile on her face. "I must be leaving now, my Lord. Please do take care of those wounds."

Without waiting for him to reply, she disappeared into the trees, vanishing from his sight as he stood there with a small frown still on his face.

* * *

Six years passed without him returning to watch the girl again, his thoughts turned more to training in an effort to keep from being attacked like that once again. His father took it upon himself to train Sesshomaru with his sword rather than leaving it to another mentor like his other lessons were.

Once he received his father's approval, Sesshomaru returned to his usual prowling across the lands, ignoring the vassal meant to trail him and purposely loosing the irritating creature before reaching the village once again.

Amber eyes searched the dirt roads running through and between the huts, searching for the familiar head of brown hair before turning towards the field he knew she normally resided in when not in the village itself. Lifting his head, Sesshomaru scented the air to catch her unique scent and followed it into the woods this time, his lithe body keeping to the trees instead of the ground.

The scent lead him to a small clearing, earning a small scowl from him as he searched the area. Her scent hovered in the air, indicating she had been there, but he couldn't find the girl. Scanning the area, he spotted a familiar basket along with a small bundle on top of it sitting next to the small pond that lay in the center of the clearing.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sesshomaru dropped to the ground and strode over to the items, clawed hands reaching out to pick up a simple kimono dyed a deep forest green accompanied by a white under hari and a deep blue obi. Wrinkling his brow in confusion, he cast his gaze around the area once again. Why on earth would this girl leave her clothes laying around? Sniffing at the air again, he caught another whiff of her scent, faint, but unmistakable before a splashing sound could be heard from the water behind him.

Spinning around, he drew his sword from it's sheath only to be met by a young woman standing waist deep in the water, hair cascading over her shoulders to float in the water around her. The look of shock and surprise on her face froze him in place. The woman blinked suddenly then dropped down into the water, her arms covering her chest with a soft cry of surprise. "Ah! My Lord, what are ye doing here?" She demanded wildly, blue eyes wide and a faint shade of red beginning to cover her face and neck.

Blinking his own eyes, Sesshomaru placed his sword back where it belonged and sniffed the air again, frowning at the scent before realizing the young woman was the young girl that he watched with mild curiosity years ago. "You are that girl. The one that healed my wounds." He stated simply, not bothering to turn away as she ducked down farther so her chin touched the top of the water, blue eyes now cautious. "Hai. I am the same. While ye haven't changed, my Lord. I have aged."

"Hm." He hummed an affirmation, amber eyes carefully taking in her new appearance, slightly surprised and amused to see the blush on her face deepen under his scrutiny. "Why are you here?" He finally asked, settling himself down on the ground comfortably, inwardly smirking at the heated glare she sent his way. "I was bathing, if ye wish to know so badly. Now if ye would be so kind as to turn around so I may dress myself?"

Tipping his head to the side, Sesshomaru reached up with a clawed hand to brush his silver hair back over his shoulder as it slipped in front of him as he remained silent, letting her fidget in the water for a bit more before turning himself around, his back facing her like she asked. A soft sigh of relief issued from her as the sounds of splashing indicated she left the pond followed by the rustling of cloth. "Ye may turn back now, my Lord."

Glancing over his shoulder at her, he eyed the woman as she pulled a wooden comb through her wet hair, a small frown on her face as she tried to pull it through a rather large clump. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes and yanked harder only to have a sharp snapping sound make them pop back open in disbelief. "I broke it?"

The utter disbelief shining in her eyes nearly caused Sesshomaru to chuckle, his amber eyes wisely looking away from her so she wouldn't catch the amusement he knew to be written clearly there as she flung the broken bits of comb into the lake and proceeded to simply tie her hair up in an attempt to hide the knots that were still there.

"Why have ye returned after so long, my Lord?" Her curious voice caught his attention again, making him turn back to face her, a single eyebrow raised up. "We are in the Western Lands of my father. I have every right to wander them as his son." He stated simply, not missing the small flicker of something in her blue eyes before she hid it from him.

"I see. So Ye are simply patrolling the lands?" She asked with a small smile on her face, a hand reaching up to brush back a small lock of hair that refused to stay in the knot she tied the rest up into. "Hm." Sesshomaru nodded curtly, not even sure as to why he was sitting here talking to this human in the first place.

Reaching a decision, he stood gracefully, taking his companion by surprise judging by the startled look she sent him from where she still knelt on the ground. "Are ye leaving now, my Lord?" She asked finally, catching his quick glance towards the trees before it returned to her face. "Hai."

"I see. Then safe travels, my Lord." She stood and bowed to him politely, her hands already clutching the basket in front of her, eyes pointed at the ground. Watching her curiously, he turned to face the woods once more. "Sesshomaru."

"My Lord?" Her face turned up to look at him in confusion at his statement. Glancing back at her sideways, he frowned slightly in irritation at having to repeat himself. "Call me Sesshomaru."

The sparkle in her eyes at having caught on to what he meant accompanied a shy smile as she bowed her head once more. "Very well, Lord Sesshomaru. Safe travels."

Nodding his head curtly, he turned to walk away only to stop at the edge of the trees, his back still turned to her as he studied the shadows before speaking up once again. "You never told me your name, Human."

"Oh! My name? My name is Sonya, Lord Sesshomaru."

Nodding his head once again, he disappeared into the trees, leaving behind a softly smiling young woman looking after him.

* * *

Two months passed, Sesshomaru continually visited with the strange human known as Sonya at least once a week in the clearing with the pond. The way she spoke, acted and even thought were different from the other humans he ever met. Not that many, mind, but enough to know she was like no one else. Even after two months, he still couldn't understand his odd fascination with the woman.

She treated him with respect more often than not, never dropping the honorific in his name whenever she addressed him. But the way she spoke was hardly befitting someone who spoke to a lord. Telling him his ideals were wrong, or what he said wasn't what she liked.

If he could put a reason behind his insistence on meeting with her, he would say she was refreshing compared to the others he spoke to that agreed with everything he said and simpered in ways that made his very skin crawl with disgust.

He began to look forward to seeing her without openly admitting it to himself, he refused to acknowledge the fact he walked just a little faster the closer he got to the clearing, He refused to admit he began to call it their clearing instead of just her's. He didn't want to think about how her scent came to mind whenever he lay down to sleep at night, or how her eyes would express everything so much better than facial expressions or words ever could.

He refused to admit he cared.

Without warning, his father called him back home, insisting it was urgent he hurry without delay. Leaving Sesshomaru without a chance to tell her, he resigned himself to leaving a sealed scroll in his place at the clearing, hoping she would find it before an animal or rain came along.

* * *

"Urgent business." Sesshomaru snorted, his long strides carrying him across the land as he rushed towards the clearing only miles away now. He had been gone at least two weeks in order for his father to get everything into order and he was anxious to find Sonya to complain.

"My lord, is that not the village you continually return to?" The vassal had managed to keep up with im this time, eyes wide with surprise clearly written across his face. Picking up the pace, Sesshomaru reached the top of the hill where the lesser demon stood and stared down at the burning village with shock and dismay. 'Sonya...'

Without another thought, he took off towards the burning huts, only one name in his mind as he searched. His nose burning with the scent of fire and smoke while he made his way towards the hut she lived in with her family, his shoulder bringing the burning door down as he burst inside only to be met by an empty room.

'Damn, where is she?' He growled to himself, ignoring the cries of others as he raced past to reach the meadow everyone seemed to be running for. "Sonya!" He finally burst out in frustration, his amber eyes scanning over the surprised crowd of people that took in the appearance of the demon standing there, soot on his clothes and hands clenched at his sides. "Where is she?"

"Over... Over here my Lord." A soft, feminine voice called him to the side of the crowd, not even seeing how they parted in front of him so he could reach a young girl kneeling down beside a larger form laying on the grass. The girl turned a tearstained face up to him and stood up, stumbling slightly as she moved away to make room for him, allowing Sesshomaru to kneel down next to Sonya, amber eyes taking in the severe burns that littered her arms and face, black soot stained her skin and blue eyes still carried the fire of her very soul.

"Ah... Lord Sesshomaru. I wondered when ye would return. I got the letter ye left..." She uttered hoarsely, a hand reaching into the fold of her kimono to draw out a folded piece of parchment with a weak smile. "I wish I could say I accept. But as ye can see, I will not make the journey back." Sonya laughed weakly, her hand still clutching his letter tightly in one hand, the other reaching forward to boldly grasp his.

"I believe these past months were a blessing, Lord Sesshomaru. I thank ye for the friendship ye unwittingly created with someone like myself." Her dry, cracked voice made Sesshomaru swallow reflexively. "You will be fine. I will have a healer look at your burns..."

"Lie, I wouldn't make it with the herbs or not. Ye know this as well. It would be best to save the herbs and energy on someone who has a chance of surviving, hai?" A dry cough wracked her frame, making him clutch her hand tighter without realizing it. "Ye will see me again. Don't think ye won't, Lord Sesshomaru. And ye know what?"

Gritting his teeth, he ignored the faint pain in his jaw from the force as he shook his head slightly at her question, unable to speak without wanting to shout at her. "I like fancied ye desired me that first day ye found me again." She whispered, the familiar twinkle of mischief in her eyes as she looked up at him. "The look in those burning eyes... Many a dream plagued me after that day... Sesshomaru."

With a final smile, her blue eyes dimmed suddenly, her hand going slack in his making Sesshomaru's eyes widen in surprise. Reaching forward with his other hand, he felt at her neck for a pulse, ignoring the faint sounds of distress from the crowd of friends and family that had gathered while she spoke with him. He refused to believe it was her final words. She was always there, every day he showed up, she was sitting right there beside the lake with that same smile on her face. Why would she leave him now?

Feeling no pulse, he couldn't even hear her heartbeat along with the fact that her skin continued to grow colder with each passing second made Sesshomaru drop his head down, eyes closed tightly against the unwelcome sadness that washed over him. How could one human woman effect him so much? She was human for kami's sake! Shaking slightly, he let her hand go and carefully crossed them over her chest. Looking down at her face once more, he closed her eyes and after a moment's hesitation, he leaned forward to brush his lips across her forehead in goodbye.

Without a single word to anyone, he stood and turned to leave, ignoring the looks, ignoring the burning village, ignoring the lesser demon that scurried along behind him. He didn't want to think anymore, he didn't want to remember her face, voice, or scent.

As he walked over the hill he had just been standing on only minutes before, the faint scent of apple blossoms and pine reached his nose before vanishing completely.


	2. Second Chance

**Alright, so I managed to make a second chapter, not the best one, or do they have as much contact and time to know each other as the last. But still important I suppose, I'm still working out the details of how the third ties into the first one and this one, so bear with me. You lot are all going along with this at the same pace I am.**

**Another note: I'm happy to report that despite my thoughts of this being horrible, I have had plenty of views and even one review! (It doesn't seem like much, but hey, I wasn't expecting any at all to be honest.)**

**Anyway, this is the second installment. If you're confused, please just message or review saying you are and I'll try to explain it better to you.**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**PLEASE REVIEW ME YOUR LOVE**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

"My Lord, why are we going to visit the grave of some lowly human?" Jaken's annoying voice cut through the quiet morning air, unknowingly raising his Lord's anger. "I cannot imagine a dead human is worth your time." The Imp continued blissfully unaware of the cold anger that continued to grow in Sesshomaru with each word he said.

"Not to mention-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's cold voice cut off his tirade, making him glance up at his Lord and freeze at the fury emanating from the Demon Lord. "Y-yes, my Lord?" The imp stammered nervously, twisting his hands on the staff he held tightly.

"Be quiet." Jaken let out a breath of relief when he received no beating and followed after Sesshomaru once more at a greater distance this time. _'Something has been bothering my Lord this past week. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was in mourning.'_ Frowning in thought, Jaken folded his arms overtop the staff of two heads._ 'But why would my Lord grieve for a simple human? Hardly worth his time!'_ Snorting to himself, he failed to notice Sesshomaru stopped, causing him to run into the back of his legs and fall onto the ground in an undignified heap.

"My Lord, why did we stop?" Scrambling to his feet, Jaken peered around the Demon Lord's legs to study the small crowd of people gathered near the edge of trees just outside of a village. Narrowing his eyes, he studied the people before gaping out loud. "My Lord, that looks to be a royal guard of sorts!" Looking up, he caught sight of Sesshomaru walking down the hill towards the group with his usual, gliding stride. "My Lord, wait for me!"

"Halt! You will come no closer to the Lady!" One of the guards barked out at the two demons that drew near. Several female attendants let out small cries of surprise and gathered around a well-dressed young woman in a Kimono made of blue silk dotted with small silver flowers. "My Lady, demons approach us from behind!" One whispered loudly, making the young woman look up from the gravestone she knelt in front of, her face hidden by a curtain of long, black hair.

"Stand down." A soft lyrical voice ordered, making the guards and females gathered turn to her with looks of surprise. "But, my Lady-"

"I ordered you to stand down, Captain. Or will you disobey a command from the Lady of the house?" The same musical voice demanded, a hard edge clearly heard under the light tones. "My Lady, it is my duty to protect you! We do not know the nature of this demon or what he desires."

A pale, slender hand appeared from the sleeve of her silk kimono, reaching up into her hair to pluck a deep blue flower from behind her ear to gently place in front of the gravestone before standing up and brushing the front of her clothes off. "You would do well to recognize the Lord Sesshomaru, Ruler of the Western Lands, who kindly allows us to live on peacefully."

Beside his Lord, Jaken puffed his chest up slightly in pride at the praise the young woman gave Sesshomaru, his yellow eyes closing in content as she turned to the attending women with her. "Come now, we shall leave so our Lord may have his peace at the grave as well."

"Miho." Sesshomaru's voice stopped the small procession, making the young Lady turn to face him with a gentle smile. "Yes, my Lord?" the Demon Lord stayed silent for a moment, simply studying the woman carefully then turned to look at the grave. "Did you know this woman?"

"Oh no, my Lord. She died before my birth, I am afraid." The young woman laughed gently behind a hand, her shocking _(Haunting)_ Blue eyes sparkling with a _(Painfully)_ Familiar glint of mischief. "Then why do you pay respects to a woman you do not know?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, his gaze never leaving the stone, his eyes tracing over the words carved into it carefully. "Her story is something of a legend in our village, my Lord."

"Legend?" He queried, finally turning to meet her gaze, ignoring the small flicker of recognition that tried to flare to life inside him. "Yes, it is said she befriended a young demon Lord that visited our village often near twenty years ago. They spent many days together in the woods that surround the area, the two of them speaking of things we can only imagine considering neither one ever spoke of what they discussed." The young woman turned to look at him fully, hands folded in front of her as she continued the story in a soft tone.

"They say she fell for this young Lord, but would never tell him because of his dismissal for humans in general. Her confusion as to why he continued to visit her was understandable, but she never questioned or worried about it, simply taking it for what it was: A gift for her to enjoy." Blue eyes closed as her voice hitched slightly at the end, a small shadow of sadness seemingly covering her face as the story continued.

"Then one day, a fire spread through the village, and the young Lord had been absent for days at a time. By sheer luck, or perhaps by the hand of Kami, he arrived shortly after the flames spread. Without thought for his own safety, he ran into the blaze, searching for this woman only to find the villagers had taken her to a nearby field to rest." Opening her eyes, the Lady stared at the grass in front of her, refusing to look up and meet Sesshomaru's eyes while she continued to speak.

"But he was too late, her wounds from saving the villagers that were trapped by flames or inside their homes were too great and she would soon die. Some say that those who were close enough to hear, heard her speak of a letter he had given her before he left for those days before the fire. And while no one knows what the letter said, they can only guess he had asked her to leave with him judging by her answer to it." Taking a deep breath, she raised her eyes finally to study his face with a sad smile on her lips, a small sheen of tears shining in her eyes.

"They say the young Lord held her hand until she passed, then closed her eyes and placed a kiss upon her brow before vanishing. No one saw him return to the village again." Her eyes drifted away from his amber gaze to the gravestone, the sad smile replaced by a wistful one instead. "Many of the villagers believed he fell in love with her but refused to admit it by the simple fact he wouldn't accept humans for anything that could stand equal to him. His folly ended with his greatest loss, I believe."

Her voice fell silent, leaving the area quiet save for the shifting of clothing and soft breathing from the crowd gathered around the young woman. "You visit a grave for a story?" Sesshomaru finally voiced, his gaze turning back to the grave once again, unable to look into the Lady's eyes any longer. "I like to believe the story, it gives me hope. If a Demon that hated humans could fall in love with one, then perhaps my dreams to find my own love are not so unattainable." She said gently, her head bowing forward slightly with a small smile on her face. "I would suspect a human's dream like mine would seem but a folly to you, my Lord. But I like to dream, even if they are only stories. They are happy stories either way."

"Your dreams are yours to obtain, Miho." Sesshomaru answered quietly, his voice carrying over to her on the gentle wind that blew her hair about, making the young woman lift her head and study him once more with a gentle smile. "Ah... Do you have dreams, my Lord?"

"Once, but no longer." Turning away from her, he knelt in front of the gravestone, a hand reaching out to brush over the name carved there, a single claw tracing the letters slowly. "Is the story the only reason you visit this grave?"

"I suppose it isn't..." She said quietly, turning to leave him alone, her guards and attending ladies following her dutifully. "We share the same name as well. Good day, my Lord. Safe travels."

Sesshomaru jerked his head up at her words only to see the group slowly descend over the hill and vanish from sight. _'Very well, Lord Sesshomaru. Safe Travels.'_ Her voice echoed in his mind, making his eyes shut tight against the memory then turn to face the grave once more and study the flower placed upon the grass in front of the stone.

Reaching into his sleeve, he produced the same flower and placed it gently beside the first, comparing them side to side and stood back up, his head turned in the direction the Lady Sonya had went with her attendees and guards.

* * *

_' Sniffing the air slightly, Sesshomaru frowned at the basket she kept beside her where she sat leaning back on the grass, her head tipped back to study the sky above with a small smile on her face. "That basket, what do you have in it?"_

_"Hm? Oh!" Sonya smiled brightly and reached in to pull out a deep blue flower with the inner petals a soft white. "A flower? It has no medical purpose, why do you fill your basket with them?" He frowned, looking up from the plant in her hands to her face, studying the happy expression she held while studying the petals in front of her._

_"They are my favorite flower. They remind me of a sky right after a thunderstorm passes. After the rain cleanses the air and washes away the filth on the earth below, and a rainbow stretches across the sky from end to end." Looking up at the sky while she spoke, Sonya reached up with both hands, holding them out to imitate the rainbow she saw in her mind. "It's colors shine brightly in the sunlight, it reminds me that no matter how hard or horrible things become, something wonderful is always waiting afterwards."_

_Turning to look over at Sesshomaru, she smiled happily, reaching over to place the flower in her hand behind his ear playfully. Growling slightly in warning at her, he reached up and plucked the flower from where she placed it and held it in his hand at eye level to study it. "Pointless thoughts, there is no reason behind a rainbow other than it is there." He pointed out roughly, his amber eyes darting over to catch a wistful smile on her face._

_"That may be... Haven't you ever wanted something just because you liked it? Even if you thought you couldn't have this thing... You still want it, you admire it at a distance if you have to. But the desire to hold it, to bring it near is still there."_

_"You desire to hold a rainbow? Impossible, strange human." Sesshomaru snorted, leaning back against the tree once again, his eyes moving up to study the sky above. "Insufferable Demon." She shot back, earning an angry glare from him only to freeze at the playful smile she held. Eyes shut and head tipped back at an angle, she kicked her feet against the large rock she sat on. Feeling his anger drain at what she said, he let out a low sigh before standing._

_"You're leaving?" Sonya's voice brought his attention back to her, amber eyes locking with blue as they studied each other. "I have things to do that do not involve you." He snorted, his attention shifting to the trees behind him, the hand with the flower held out in her direction. "Keep it."_

_Jerking back around, he eyed her incredulously. "What would I want with a useless flower?"_

_"Well, you may not have a use for it. But it's a gift, it may not be something bought for you, or even expensive. But isn't it normal to give someone a gift if you care for them?" Sonya asked happily, her same smile on her face making Sesshomaru blink slightly at her statement. "Hm." Turning around, she held the basket in front of her as she walked away from him in the direction of the village. "Safe travels, Lord Sesshomaru~!"_

_Staring after her until her form vanished into the shadows of the trees, the young Lord looked down at the flower still held in his hand before snorting slightly and tucking it securely away into the front of his kimono and walking off in the opposite direction she left in.'_

* * *

Opening his eyes, Sesshomaru shook himself from the memory and turned to leave, ignoring Jaken as he followed dutifully behind, turning once to glance back at the grave with a small frown on his face. _'Why hasn't my Lord ever mentioned knowing this woman? I am his most trusted servant! Surely he would have mentioned her before now... Right?'_

Facing forward once again, he hurried along, catching up with Sesshomaru to travel in silence once more.


	3. Three Times

**Okay, so this one is really more sad than anything if I were to give it an individual genre. And I was playing around with google early last night only to come across this little children's song. And I thought it was a bit appropriate considering the fact the moon continues to show itself every night, it's different, but still the same thing. A bit of symbolism anyway.**

**The translation for the song at the beginning is at the bottom of the page, I used the Japanese version because it sounds better than the english, but I figured you might want to know what the hell it is that you're reading.**

**As usual**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or the characters in it**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**REVIEW ME LOVE**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

_"Deta deta tsuki ga_

_Marui marui manmarui_

_bon no you na tsuki ga."_

A child's voice echoed across the field, catching Sesshomaru's attention and making his stride stop suddenly, bringing Jaken and Rin to a pause beside him, both shooting him curious glances at the same time. "My Lord?" Jaken ventured cautiously, unsure if he should be worried about the odd light that appeared in the taller demon's eyes or frightened for that matter.

Without a word, he turned and began heading to the east rather than the south like they had been earlier. Rin shared a look with Jaken and shrugged, content to simply go along with whatever her Lord wanted to do. Letting out a low huff, the imp crossed his arms and trotted alongside the two headed dragon the young girl rode on. _'Of course she wouldn't care, all she has to do is prance about and pick flowers along with annoying me all the time!'_

Mumbling soft curses under his breath, Jaken kept up with the two unlikely companions, still deep in thought before catching the faint strains of a soft song being carried on the wind.

_"Kakureta kumo ni,_

_kuroi kuroi makkuroi,_

_sumi no you na kumo ni."_

"Oh! I love that song!" Rin exclaimed excitedly, her own ears catching the faint strains of music and clapping her hands in her delight. Without bothering to say anything or ask, she slid from the saddle and sprinted past Sesshomaru towards the owner of the voice, her eyes catching sight of a young girl near her age settled in a patch of dark blue flowers, one held in her hands as she gently petted the petals and finished her song in a sweet voice, Rin's own rising to meet hers as she sang along with the girl cheerfully.

_"Mata deta tsuki ga,_

_marui marui manmarui,_

_bon no you na tsuki ga."_

The young girl looked up and smiled shyly at Rin who stopped several feet away, a smile of her own nearly blinding in it's brilliance at the prospect of playing with the little girl. "Hello!" She chirped happily, hands folded behind her back as she looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru in question, nearly pleading him with her large, brown eyes for him to say yes.

The young girl leaned around Rin to see who she was looking at and widened a pair of achingly familiar blue eyes at the sight of him standing not far off, his gold gaze studying her in silence before nodding very slightly at Rin, letting her dart forward to plop onto the ground beside the girl and immediately pluck a flower of her own to study, immediately chattering away with the blue eyed girl about various things she deemed important or interesting to talk about.

The blue eyes he now recognized more than ever continually drifted from Rin over to him time and time again as Sesshomaru settled himself onto the ground not far away from the two girls, carefully keeping an eye out for anyone or thing that might come around, trying to ignore the urge to get closer and hear what the girl was telling Rin quietly.

"Oh! That's Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken!" Rin's voice piped up, catching his attention from the survey he had been passing along the trees not far from where they sat, making him glance over and catch sight of a pair of blue eyes staring at him once again. "He's a powerful demon, but it's ok. He won't hurt you." She added confidently, making him suppress the urge to shake his head in exasperation at his young ward's insistence to assure everyone she met that he was harmless.

"Come on! Don't be shy, he won't bite!" Rin's giggle caught his attention once again as she pulled her new friend to her feet and lead her over to where he sat. "Meet Lord Sesshomaru." She waved grandly at him, her wide grin flashing brightly at the blue-eyed girl as she bowed shyly in front of him in greeting. "He-Hello, my Lord." Her soft voice floated to him, a faint blush on her cheeks as she dipped her head low. "Go on, tell him your name." Rin coaxed her, an elbow nudging the girl in the ribs gently, making her jump.

"Oh! Um well..." She stammered, unable to contain her embarrassment at her rude greeting once it was pointed out. "My name is Sonya, and it is a pleasure to meet you!" She burst out before ducking her head down again then running back to the relative safety of blue flowers they had found her sitting in earlier. Rin giggled and ran after her, finding her new friend's shyness funny. "My Lord..." Jaken's voice piped up from where he stood not far from where Sesshomaru sat, making the demon turn his head to acknowledge the imp in silence.

"That is the same name of those human women. The grave and the Lady we met not more than fifty years prior." He ventured cautiously, knowing by now the subject was one his Lord did not like to speak about on any occasion. A small flicker of something in the gold eyes that had him pinned to his spot made Jaken gulp slightly. Nervous sweat began beading on his brow at his Lords continued silence only to see him turn his head away to study the two girls once again. "Yes."

"But... If I may ask, my Lord. Why do you continue to run into human females with the same name? Perhaps it is a spell of some sort? A curse even-" A dull thunk and several cries for forgiveness made the two girls look over in time to see Sesshomaru stand up, leaving Jaken sprawled on the ground, his face pressed into the dirt with a large lump forming on his head. "Rin."

"Yes, My Lord?" She asked happily, her hands full of blue flowers as she got to her feet and turned to look at him expectantly, her friend remaining seated on the ground, eyes locked onto the blue flower in her hand. "Come."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin turned to look at her friend and smiled brightly. "I have to go now! Goodbye!" Blue eyes looked up followed by a shy smile. "Goodbye, Rin."

* * *

The moon hung high in the sky, illuminating Sesshomaru clearly as he traveled across the field they had been in just earlier that day, gold eyes searching the ground until he came across a patch of blue flowers with several clumps missing, leaving it to look like patchwork instead. Bending down, he plucked a flower and brought it up for inspection, sharp eyes allowing each sharp detail to show up clearly under the faint moonlight above.

Apple blossoms and Pine caught his attention, the scent, her scent, made him glance down at the ground where the blue-eyed girl sat earlier, his nose sniffing at the air delicately to catch the same smell, leading him along a faint path in the field that lead towards a small village. Staying to the edge of the huts, he circled around until he caught her scent once more, leading him to a small hut set apart from the others.

Careful not to wake anyone, he ducked under the straw door, his eyes easily picking out the forms laying on mats in the darkness, the smallest one near where he entered. Careful to keep an ear towards the two larger forms, he knelt beside the girl, a clawed hand reaching out to brush over her cheek gently, making her stir in her sleep quietly then shift onto her side facing him, eyebrows pinched together in some dream.

Leaning forward, he scented the air around her, breathing in the only scent able to make his heart skip for just a second. He would recognize it anywhere, apple blossoms and pine. Leaning back up, he stared down at her face with barely-leashed frustration. How could this young girl smell and look like the same one he knew over seventy years ago? The same eyes as her and the Lady he spied visiting her grave fifty years ago.

They even shared the same name, that alone was enough to catch his attention ten years prior. But now, three times in a row, he had come across a being carrying the same characteristics. Even the flowers were the same.

Looking down at his hand that still clutched the flower, he placed it gently on the rolled cloth she used as a pillow. He would return soon, if he could go by the Lady Sonya's reaction fifty years ago, it would be a safe bet she somehow felt a familiarity with him as well. Reaching out once more, he passed his hand over her hair then stood swiftly, sweeping from the hut with the same grace and stealth as when he entered.

* * *

"We're going back?" Rin's excited question made Sesshomaru turn to look over at where she bounced in the saddle on Ah-Un's back, her hands clasped in front of her as she stared hopefully at him, wide brown eyes sparkling. "Yes. Now cease acting like this." He said calmly, ignoring the indignant squawk once again. "Yes, my Lord!" Rin saluted him cheerfully then turned back to the path they traveled on, obvious delight rolling off of her in waves.

Lifting his nose slightly, he caught the familiar scent, followed by another that nearly made a growl break through his chest with it's sudden ferocity. "Jaken, stay here with Rin." He ordered quietly, the volume of his tone saying what he did not: 'If you fail in protecting her, I will destroy you.'

"Yes, my Lord! Come on you insufferable child, you can help gather firewood for the fire we need for you " The Imp ordered quickly, arms folded in front of his chest as he set about making their small camp for the night. _'I wonder why my Lord suddenly wanted us to stay behind. Rin has been bouncing since this morning he mentioned passing a nearby village near the road we travelled.'_

Looking up from the fire he began to set up, Jaken sighed, his eyes roaming over to the young girl gathering wood at the edge of the trees happily. _'Hurry up, My Lord!'_

* * *

Stopping just near the hut he knew she lived in, he was brought up short by a sharp sound of flesh meeting flesh followed by a soft cry of pain. "Why have I told you about going out to the field at night?" A male voice demanded amid several soft sobs. "Bu-But Papa! I didn't go at night! I don't know how that flower got on my mat!" The young girl's, Sonya's voice replied, thick with tears.

Sesshomaru felt a faint stirring in his chest at the words exchanged. He had been the one to leave it, not even thinking of how they might wonder it had gotten there in the morning. Another slapping sound brought him from his thoughts, accompanied by another soft cry. "Papa!"

"Shut up, you're worthless. I don't see why your mother wouldn't allow me to simply sell you off to the first merchant that came through the day after you were born. At least then we would have money to spare." The male voice spat venomously, obviously ignoring the soft sobbing sounds. Clenching his fists, Sesshomaru found himself striding towards the hut, intent on stopping the man once and for all.

"Worthless brat!" A sudden scream was cut off by a gurgle followed by the unmistakable scent of blood, sending a trace of surprise through the Demon Lord as he stood outside the front of the hut, the smell of blood growing stronger with each step he took, making him shove the woven door aside and stepped into the darkened room. Eyes nearly glowing with leashed anger at the sight of a cowering man in the corner, a discarded knife thrown to the side and a crumpled body at his feet.

Kneeling down, he turned it over to see the young girl's eyes lock onto his own, searching for something it seemed until a wide smile spread across her face, a hand reaching up to touch his cheek, a bloodied finger tracing one of the stripes there then falling to her chest weakly. "Hello again, Lord Sesshomaru." She whispered, her childish voice hoarse as she struggled to keep her heart beating despite the blood pumping from her chest. "Thank you for the flower."

Standing up swiftly, he cast a burning glare over at the pitiful excuse of human that curled in on itself in the corner, then shouldered his way from the hut and strode away from the buildings, heading towards the field so he could settle down on the ground, blue flowers surrounding them while he studied the child's face in silent curiosity.

Blue eyes stared back, a small smile still on her face while she lay in his arm, completely at ease with the demon that held her. A soft cough sent her into a spasm, making Sonya curl up into herself until it settled down and she relaxed once again, her gaze drawn to the clouds above her. "My momma told me once... If I dreamed hard enough, I could hold a rainbow. Do you think I'll be able to now, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Her childish plea made him blink then look up at the sky to see there was indeed a rainbow suspended in the sky above them. "I've always wanted to... They're so pretty." Looking back down at her face, he noted the color in her skin was fading away quickly, leaving her skin nearly as pale as his own, the shine in her blue eyes dimming with each second that passed.

"It is impossible to hold something like a rainbow." He commented idly, his gaze never leaving her face as she turned to look at him again with another small smile. "Don't you have dreams, Lord Sesshomaru? Something you want to hold?"

"A long time ago." He said quietly, simply staring back down at her as the young girl in his arms bled out onto his clothes. "Oh, they're so sad..." She breathed, her voice coming out so softly he could hardly hear her himself, making one of his eyebrows raise up in question at her statement. One of her hands reached up to brush the skin under one of his eyes, a sad look crossing her face. "You're eyes, they're sad..."

Blinking in surprise, he stared at her in silence, unable to say anything. Sonya blinked up at him then smiled again, a real one that wasn't full of pain or sadness. Then, just as quickly as she smiled, her body fell lax, the hand touching his face falling down to dangle over his arm lifelessly.

Staying silent for a moment longer, Sesshomaru stood and turned to face the woman he knew was standing several feet away from where he sat, a long knife clutched in her hand, fresh blood coating the blade as she stared blankly at him. Walking forward, she dropped the knife and tipped her head back to stare at Sesshomaru with empty eyes. "What do I do?"

"Honor her." Was his simple command, making her blink as he knelt down to lay Sonya's body at her mother's feet gently then turned to walk away. "Why did you do this?" Her voice made him stop, a sudden gust of wind making his hair blow about his face wildly. "She reminded me of someone I once knew a long time ago." He replied before continuing his walk away from the village and towards his companions in silence, a small shadow beginning to make it's way into his heart without his knowing.

* * *

**(Translation for the song sung earlier)**

**Rising, rising is the moon,**

**Large &amp; round, large &amp; round, round round one,**

**Plate-like full moon will rise soon.**

**Hiding, hiding is the moon,**

**Behind the clouds, dark clouds, black black clouds,**

**Plate-like full moon will hide soon.**

**Appearing, reappearing is the moon,**

**Large &amp; round, large &amp; round, round round one,**

**Plate-like full moon will rise soon.**


	4. Four Shots

**Alright! So before you all yell at me for this chapter, I'm just gonna say, the confusion will be cleared up later on, I promise! **

**As for myself, I think I'm starting to enjoy this story. I started off writing this against my will and better judgement, but I think I really am getting into the story. More than I thought I would in the beginning anyway.**

**For my readers, I would love to say thank you for continuing to read, though I would dearly love to have some reviews from you telling me exactly what it was that you loved so much.**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say right now.**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**REVIEW ME LOVE!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

"State your purpose for being near this forest, Demon." Sharp words spat from the priestess's lips that stood before them, bow loaded with an arrow pointed directly at him, sharp blue eyes sparking with determination. "my Lord, those eyes..." Jaken spoke up from where he stood in front of Rin, surprise in his voice.

Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly, telling the imp he heard what he said while amber eyes narrowed as he studied the woman in front of them. He had become accustomed to finding her now, rather, she found him, but after only two years since meeting the child, he doubted this priestess was her, her age far surpassed the mark that indicated reincarnation. "Your name, priestess."

"I do not have to answer to the likes of you, Demon! You are trespassing on the sacred forest I protect. Now state your purpose!" The woman snapped, her fingers tightening slightly on the arrow pointed at him. A slight breeze tossed her red hair over her shoulder, loosening the tie that held it back. "You will do well to treat Lord Sesshomaru with respect, wench!" Jaken snapped back, striking the staff he held on the ground slightly in his anger at her disrespect.

Her blue gaze darted towards the imp and tossed her head slightly, flinging her hair back over her shoulder. "And a human girl!" he directed at Sesshomaru, completely ignoring Jaken, making the imp splutter in rage.

"She is free to leave whenever she wishes." He stated, his voice empty of any emotion that he might have had. "A likely story. You probably have the poor child bewitched." Ignoring Jaken's angry whispers for her to stay put, Rin stepped forward, stopping beside Sesshomaru, earning a glance from the demon out of the corner of his eyes. "Rin travels with Lord Sesshomaru because she wanted to." She explained brightly, a smile lightening her features.

The priestess blinked at her actions, her stance faltering slightly when she saw the smile. The girl didn't act like anyone she saw before that had been bewitched, but then why would she willingly follow a demon as powerful as this one? Narrowing her eyes, she studied Rin then looked back at Sesshomaru, deep in thought as the Demon stood there patiently, waiting for her to either come to a conclusion or attack like he knew she was torn to do.

Abruptly, she dropped her bow, pulling the arrow from the string and placing it back in her quiver, the bow being slid onto her shoulder with the other hand at the same time. "If your desire is to pass through this forest, I am honor bound to take you myself. There is no chance I will allow a Demon as yourself to pass through without being watched." She stated sharply, anxiety clearly flickering in her blue gaze when she turned to look at him once more.

"Ungrateful wench! Lord Sesshomaru should not be treated as such! You should be kneeling on the ground begging him for forgiveness!" Jaken's annoying screech prompted Sesshomaru to kick the imp in order to silence his endless ranting, a quick glance in her direction rewarded him with a small smile hovering around her lips before she saw he stared and scowled once again. "Come on then, don't fall behind." She snapped, turning around and heading into the trees with her hands folded into the sleeves of her haori.

A quick glance to see where Rin was, Sesshomaru set off after the priestess, subtly sniffing at the air behind her only to realize her scent hovered thickly after her. Apple blossoms and pine assaulted his senses, making his amber eyes blink slightly then narrow in confusion._ 'How can this be? It has only been two years since meeting the child and this woman has to be in her early twenties at least.'_ The priestess ahead of him shifted her shoulders slightly as if his gaze had a weight of it's own.

"Priestess, how long will it take to travel the forest on foot?" Sesshomaru finally asked, making her back stiffen slightly at his voice. "It takes a week to go through these trees on foot, demon. Though I'm well aware of your powers to move faster, I am not so inclined to travel as such." She said shortly, her red hair tossing from side to side as she shook her head. Rin suddenly darted forward, her hand reaching up to clasp the woman's sleeve to get her attention. "You could ride on Ah-Un with me."

The Priestess looked down at the young girl, her hard blue eyes softening immediately as she smiled Rin, a hand reaching out to rest on her head gently. "As I am sure you feel safe to entrust your life to these Demons, Child. I cannot simply put aside years of training and life to blindly place my trust in them so quickly." She explained patiently to a pouting Rin, a small smile flickering across her face at the girl's reaction. "Feel free to ride the creature if you wish, but I cannot do so."

"Oh kaay." Rin sighed slightly, turning to face forward and reaching out shyly to grasp the Priestess's hand. Glancing back over at her, the priestess smiled gently and wrapped her fingers around the child's much smaller hand. "You know Rin's name. What is yours?" She asked finally, a cheerful smile back in place on her face as she looked up at her happily, her earlier bout of upset already forgotten. The priestess shot a look back at the Demon following them with a frown then leaned close to the girl, whispering in her ear just below Sesshomaru's hearing then straightened back up with a smile. "Keep it a secret, okay?"

Rin giggled wildly and looked back at Sesshomaru with a wide, happy smile on her face as she tightened her hold on the priestess's hand. "Okay!"

* * *

Hours later found Rin still clinging to the priestess's side as they set about making camp before the sun completely set. Her happy chattering filling the otherwise silent clearing they settled in punctuated by the patient replies from the blue-eyed Priestess with each question asked. From where he sat against a tree, Sesshomaru studied the two of them closely, amber eyes narrowed slightly in thought as Rin watched the priestess start a fire with a flintlock in awe.

"The secret is to use the smooth edge on this one against the rough side on this one, see?" The priestess held out the flints for Rin to inspect and smiled softly at the child's look of serious concentration and nod. "Then you just strike the smooth edge across the rough side so they slide against each other and it creates sparks. But you have to make sure you have dry grass and leaves for the sparks to burn or you'll never get a fire started."

Nodding enthusiastically, Rin smiled brightly when the woman handed over the two flints for her to try and make sparks, her child-like face screwing up in concentration once again as she repeatedly struck the two rocks together without any result. "You make it look so easy, Lady priestess." Rin sighed, handing them back over with a small pout to the woman's obvious delight. "Ah, practice always makes perfect. Before we part ways, I'll have you try each night and when you leave, I'll give you two flints of your own."

Reaching over, the priestess rubbed the top of Rin's head affectionately then stood up. "I will return shortly with food." She said in a sharper tone, her back facing towards the one she actually spoke to. Sesshomaru watched her in silence as she said something to Rin quietly then strode off into the trees, bow already notched with her first arrow. "Jaken." The imp glanced up from where he was sulking next to Ah-Un at his Lord's voice. "Stay with Rin."

"Yes, My Lord, but where are you going?" Jaken asked curiously, watching as Sesshomaru gracefully got to his feet and began walking away. "That is none of your concern." Was the only answer he received before the tall form vanished into the shadows that began to darken the surrounding forest. "Master Jaken?" Rin asked quietly, her face turned in the direction Sesshomaru walked off in with a small frown on her face.

"What is it, Girl?" He asked impatiently, arms folding overtop his staff and leaning back against Ah-Un's side with a low sigh. "Do you think the priestess is really the woman that Lord Sesshomaru spoke of?" Her brown eyes turned to where the imp sat with her head tipped to the side in question. "How should I know, Girl? She refuses to tell us even her name!"

"Yes, but. She has the same eyes. And I've only seen eyes like hers once before..." She hesitated, the death of her friend two years ago still fresh in her mind. She could still see Lord Sesshomaru walking back to them with blood staining his clothes and hands. She didn't want to believe it then, but it was hard to ignore the cries coming from the village shortly after he returned. Jaken let out a long sigh, knowing full well what Rin was thinking and leaned his head back to look at the darkening sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru never spoke to me of this woman. I never knew she even existed until fifty or so years ago when we had gone to visit a grave. If she is this woman, then I'm certain my Lord is trying to figure out why she keeps appearing in his life." Rin stayed silent for a while, poking at the fire with a stick making Jaken believe that he satisfied her questions for the time being.

"Do you think he loves her?"

At that question, Jaken jumped to his feet and glared at Rin, furious she would ever suggest such a thing of his Lord. "How dare you even suggest such a thing, Rin! Lord Sesshomaru would never fall for a filthy human like that woman!" He shouted, waving the staff of two heads around frantically in an attempt to get his point across. "Well, I'm human, and he lets me travel with you." Rin pointed out, making the imp freeze in the middle of his tirade and glance over at her. With a low grumble, he plopped back down on the ground and folded his arms overtop the staff once again, muttering under his breath the entire time.

* * *

Following the sent she left behind, Sesshomaru walked through the trees quietly, amber eyes nearly glowing in the fading light. "Demon, why do you follow me?" Her voice issued from a tree nearby, bringing his gaze up to meet with hers from where she stood on a branch, bow once more cocked and aimed at him. "No answer? Then return to the camp and leave me be." She snapped, obvious irritation coloring her features as she replaced the arrow in her quiver once more and gracefully dropped to the ground below.

Turning away, she made to walk farther into the woods, her bow still clutched in one hand when he stopped her. "You remind me of someone." His cool voice making the woman turn to look at him curiously, blue eyes studying his face in silence before she turned to lean her back against a nearby tree. "I remind you of a woman you knew, yes? Human?"

Silently, he nodded, making a small smile find it's way onto her face while she studied him once again from where she stood, hands disappearing into the sleeves of her hari. "Did you love her?" Her question caught him off guard, making a slight frown appear on his face. "It is obvious you cared for her, or else you wouldn't have followed me if I remind you of her." The priestess stated calmly, her gaze shifting to study the trees around them in thought.

"Will you tell me about her?"

Without bothering to answer, Sesshomaru turned to leave and return to the camp only to have her voice follow him. "If not now, when?"

* * *

A week of travel passed swiftly, each day much like the day before it. Rin and the priestess walking hand in hand, the older woman teaching the young girl about various plants and their uses as they travelled along. Sesshomaru would follow her into the woods, but refused to be caught again, and continued to watch the priestess closely as each day passed.

"Are you certain you wish to continue travelling with them, Rin?" The priestess's question made Sesshomaru look over from where he stood in the field on the other side of the forest, his eyes carefully studying the two while they spoke. The priestess knelt down on the grass in front of the young girl, a hand placed gently on her shoulder. "Yes! I'm happy to follow Lord Sesshomaru." Rin replied cheerfully, her smile wide as she stared up at the woman happily.

A low sigh issued from her lips as she stood and shook her head slightly. "Very well, Rin. Safe travels." She smiled gently down at the girl then turned her attention to a Sesshomaru that now watched her with renewed interest. "Should you need to pass through the forest again, I will be waiting." She stated simply, the usual cold tone in her voice curiously absent. A short nod from the demon lord was her reply before he turned to lead his companions away.

* * *

"I cannot wait to see the Lady priestess again!" Rin crowed in delight, her hands full of flowers she had picked especially for the woman as they travelled back towards the forest a month later. Sesshomaru glanced over at her from the corner of his eyes then turned back to face the growing line of trees just ahead of them, deep in thought over the priestess they were about to meet once again.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is that?" Her question brought him from his thoughts, making his eyes scan the area ahead only to light upon a struggling form making it's way towards them. "Is that... Lady priestess!" Rin cried, distress coloring her words when the priestess drew close enough for them to see the blood staining her clothes, an arm clamped tightly around her middle as she stumbled towards them.

Moving quickly, Sesshomaru reached her in time to catch the young woman before she fell to the ground and laid her back on the grass, his nose filling with the scent of her blood and apple blossoms mixed with pine. "I shot it four times... But it still managed to strike me before falling." She said weakly, chagrin faintly drifting in her words.

Reaching forward, he lifted the arm she held to her stomach and studied the gaping wound there. While his face didn't show it, he was surprised she even lasted this long with such a destructive wound. Much less walk the distance she did to get to them. Looking back to her face, he met with a pair of blue eyes and a wry smile twisting her lips. "It seems I'll have to trust you to travel through my forest without escort, demon."

"Hm." He replied, settling himself down on the grass beside her, sending a silent look at Jaken to keep Rin away so she wouldn't see the priestess the way she was. "Ah... The clouds are fast today." At her statement, he looked up at the white masses racing across a light blue backdrop then back down at her. "Tell me about this woman you spoke of, demon. What did she look like?"

Staying silent for a moment, Sesshomaru watched her face until the priestess turned her attention to him, honest curiosity shining in her eyes. "Her hair was brown, skin as pale as my own and a eyes as blue as yours." He stated finally, finding it hard to speak about the woman from so long ago even after all of these years. "Ah, she sounds lovely... What was her name?"

Another silence, golden eyes watched as she struggled to breathe now, her heart faltering more frequently with each second. "Sonya."

"How ironic, I remind you of this woman and we share the same name..." She breathed out, her eyes going out of focus when they turned back up to the sky. A shaking hand reached up to shuffle in her sleeve for a moment then pulled out a deep blue flower with white inner petals to hold out to him. "Give this to Rin. I wished to do so when we met at the forest, but I am afraid I will not be able to." She asked softly, her spirit already beginning to fade.

Reaching out, Sesshomaru gently took the flower between clawed fingers and stared down at it. "Why this?"

A shaky laugh interrupted by a fit of gurgled coughing drew his attention once more until she settled back down enough to speak. "They say if you gift a blue flower to someone you care for... You will continue to be with them in spirit. Even after you pass." She smiled weakly, a faint sheen of sweat covering her blood-stained face while her heart shuddered painfully in her chest. "Please, give it to her for me... So I may protect her... Lord Sesshomaru..."

With a final sighing breath, she fell still, her head tilting to the side to stare lifelessly at the forest she had been bound to protect. Reaching out, Sesshomaru closed her eyes then stood to face his companions, his feet carrying him over to a quietly sobbing Rin and bringing him to kneel on one knee beside her, his hand holding the flower out for her to take.

Large, watery brown eyes took in the sight of the flower before a fresh wave of tears overwhelmed her and she clutched the plant to her chest carefully, a low wail issuing from the young girl. Unsure of how to bring her peace, Sesshomaru settled for resting a hand gently on her head, letting the young girl cry over losing yet another friend so soon.

* * *

**There! Now you know the meaning behind the blue flowers that have been popping up in every chapter. It's not just because they're her favorite, it's because they allow her to continue following him after death. See? I'm slowly explaining the confusing things a little at a time.**

**-TL S0nya**


	5. Five Rivers -PART ONE-

**Alright So, this story is split into two parts. Part one and Part Two. The reason being this one is a bit longer than I originally thought it would turn out to be, so I have to split it up to keep this story from ending up a mile long.**

**Now please pay attention to this story and the next one as they will explain quite a lot of things that have been questioned from the beginning. **

**Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this story and it's second part that will be posted soon! **

**I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**REVIEW ME LOVE**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

Four times he had met and lost her, three times he watched her die, one time he missed his chance by not recognizing who she was. Sesshomaru sat just outside the light cast by the campfire Rin had proudly lit, his face turned up to study the stars. Biting back a grimace at his thoughts, he turned his gaze from the sky above to the familiar blue flower he held in his hand.

IF there happened to be any truth to what Priestess Sonya had said, then this was what bound her to him, the gift she gave him all those years ago.

* * *

_"You're leaving?" Sonya's voice brought his attention back to her, amber eyes locking with blue as they studied each other. "I have things to do that do not involve you." He snorted, his attention shifting to the trees behind him, the hand with the flower held out in her direction. "Keep it."_

_Jerking back around, he eyed her incredulously. "What would I want with a useless flower?"_

_"Well, you may not have a use for it. But it's a gift, it may not be something bought for you, or even expensive. But isn't it normal to give someone a gift if you care for them?" Sonya asked happily, her same smile on her face making Sesshomaru blink slightly at her statement. "Hm." Turning around, she held the basket in front of her as she walked away from him in the direction of the village. "Safe travels, Lord Sesshomaru~!"_

* * *

Three times he was too late and he ended up with her blood on his hands. Now that he had figured out how she continued to appear, he needed to find out why and where she would be. Looking up at the sky again, he tucked the flower away and leaned back against the tree, keeping watch over the camp until morning came.

Once the sun rose, he would find her, she had to know something about reincarnation considering she was one herself.

* * *

"I wonder how Lady Kagome has been? I haven't seen her in five years..." Rin's voice trailed off thoughtfully, a finger resting against her chin. "If she is still with that half-breed, then I'm sure she's thriving." Jaken muttered in irritation, eyes studying the village spread out before them in distaste before following Sesshomaru down the hill and past the first houses on the edge of the village, heading towards the huts built near the shrine stairs.

"I'm telling you, Kagome, I smell him. That bastard is nearby and I-" Inuyasha's voice cut short as he pushed aside the woven mat in their doorway, eyes locking with a pair of the same color just across the road from him. "I knew it! What the hell do you want now?"

"Inuyasha, be nice!" Kagome hissed, stepping out from behind him, hands wiping on her pants with a sheepish smile, her belly swollen in the final stages of yet another pregnancy. Raising a delicate eyebrow, Sesshomaru studied her form then turned back to Inuyasha. "Haven't you made more than enough pups?" At last count five years ago, two years after Naraku fell, they had three children and were working on a fourth. Every time he had seen his half-brother's mate, she always seemed to be with child.

"Keh, what's it matter to you? It's not like you give a rat's ass about any of us. So what do you want?" Inuyasha bit out rudely, shaking back the silver mane of his hair and narrowing his gold eyes in anger, one hand already clutching the hilt of his sword in anticipation for a battle.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said calmly, not even looking over at her mate as she stepped neatly over his flattened body and offered for Sesshomaru to join her inside the hut. "It's a little small, but it's home." She said cheerfully, bustling around and setting up the teapot to boil. "So, what are you here for, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously, kneeling down beside the fire and prodding at the coals gently.

"I wish to speak to you about reincarnation." Her brown eyes darted up from what she was doing, her hand freezing in it's action while she studied the Demon Lord in silent contemplation. "And why would you ask me about that?"

Casting his eyes towards the door, Sesshomaru spoke quickly, intent on telling her the details before anyone came along. "A woman continues to appear before me in various bodies. They all share the same name and eyes." Turning back to Kagome, he reached into the front of his Hari and pulled out the flower for her to examine. "This is why."

"A flower? How can a flower make someone continue to reincarnate?" Kagome frowned, reaching out to take it carefully and frowned at what he said. "One of her reincarnations mentioned giving one of those to someone would result in following them even after death..." Sesshomaru watched her carefully then glanced over at the door again, not at all eager for his brother to stomp his way into the hut.

"I see... Well... In truth, Sesshomaru I don't know how I can help you. If she keeps coming around you, then it's obvious she wants to. As long as her heart and soul desire to be near you in life, then she will continue to be born." Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and let out a long sigh at his irritated expression before he stood up once more. "I'm sorry I can't be much help, Sesshomaru. But I don't really remember anything from my reincarnation."

Pushing back his irritation, Sesshomaru nodded at Kagome quickly then walked out the door. His eyes moving over to where Rin stood with Jaken. "Hey! Where the hell is that bastard Kagome, I'm going to kill him!" A feminine voice shouted, deadly venom lacing every word. Kagome stepped outside and cast a glance over to inuyasha laying on the ground, obviously playing dead now as the voice drew nearer.

"I'm stringing him up and making a necklace out of his ears. Teach that dog-bastard about coming into my hut and taking my things..." The voice dropped to a grumble as the owner turned the corner, her head ducked down and glaring at the ground while she kicked at it. Studying the woman, Sesshomaru was shocked at the sight of eight fox tails trailing along behind her, rust colored with white tips, they flicked in the air in a display of agitation. _'Kitsune?'_

"Oh dear... I better head her off before she reaches him." Kagome sighed and rushed past to reach the Kitsune woman, her gripping the other woman's arms gently, stopping her and making her bring her head up to glare at the priestess. Looking over at his half-brother, Sesshomaru kicked the side of his head, making him shoot a glare up from where he lay on the ground. "No, I mean it, Kagome. I will kill him if he does it again. There is a reason why I have my own damn hut and it's not for him to go in and destroy my things."

Turning back around, the demon Lord studied the women off in the distance, his ears picking up on their conversation even after Kagome moved farther away for privacy. "What are you doing here anyway, Bastard." Inuyasha's voice broke through making him glance back down at his younger sibling. "None of your concern."

"Alright, fine, I won't stop you if you want to kill him, but at least drag him out of the village before you do." Kagome's sigh caught his attention again and drew his eyes over to spot both women walking back towards the hut arm in arm. "Are you going to continue to play dead so you don't have to confront this woman? How weak." Sesshomaru prodded, knowing full well Inuyasha would take the bait and get to his feet to yell at him.

"You know what, you bastard! Let's go, right now!" Inuyasha snarled, leaping to his feet and reaching for Tetsusaiga until a hand snapped out and yanked on one of his ears, earning a pained yelp. "Ow owow!"

"I thought I told you to stay out of my hut, Inuyasha." A sickly sweet voice asked, the kitsune woman glaring up at the half demon, hands planted on her hips. "I thought I smelled a rat demon!" Inuyasha snapped back at her, anger coloring his features. "A rat demon! I don't care if there was an ox demon somehow hiding in there, you do NOT i repeat, NOT tear my house apart! You know how long it took for me to fix everything and put it back where it belongs? I have to wait until the next peddler comes through for me to get a new clay bowl! Not to mention all of my clean clothes are filthy!"

"You know what, that is the last time I help you!" Inuyasha got in the kitsune's face, seething and hissing his words through clenched teeth, a dangerous glint in his amber eyes. "Fine by me. I feel so sorry that Kagome has to deal with you every damn day, idiot." The kitsune woman sneered right back then turned to stalk off only to catch sight of Sesshomaru standing off to the side with a small look of amusement on his face. "Enjoying the show?"

_'Blue eyes...'_ Forcing his gaze away from her face, he turned to look over the village at some of the gathered people, all with different expressions ranging from irritation at all of the yelling to outright glee. "Ah... Right..." The woman muttered sheepishly, bringing Sesshomaru's gaze back to her as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "I don't really loose my temper like that... But he just... I mean... Ugh!"

"He is only a welp, not understanding his actions has consequences yet." the demon Lord offered, making her flash him a crooked grin, eyes sparkling with mischief and amusement. "I suppose your right, he does act younger than Chippou sometimes..." Heaving a long sigh, the woman glanced over her shoulder at Inuyasha while he argued with his mate, obviously still believing he was in the right to tear her hut apart. "I don't think they'll be stopping anytime soon."

"Lord Sesshomaru? Would it be alright if Rin went to pick flowers?" A hand reached up to tug on the empty sleeve of his Haori, drawing Sesshomaru's attention with a hopeful smile on her face. "Oh! How cute!" The kitsune exclaimed, crouching down to Rin's height and flashing her a wide smile, tails twitching behind her in delight. "You are simply the most adorable human I've come across, do you know that? You're eyes are so big and wide."

Rin blinked over at the woman, her brown eyes locking with blue before widening with recognition and a hesitant smile spread across her face. "I'll take you to pick flowers if you want, Rin. I know a wonderful patch of blue ones not too far from the village that I know you'll just love." The kitsune woman continued, holding out a clawed hand to the girl with a gentle smile. "Lord Sesshomaru..?" Rin looked back up at him, absolute hope shining on her face that he wouldn't deny her this, and he couldn't find it in himself to. He couldn't smell any deceit or malicious thoughts coming from her, so she seemed safe enough. And if she was who he thought she was... Then Rin wouldn't be with anyone safer save himself.

At his small nod, Rin let out a squeal of joy before grabbing her new friend's hand only to be slung up onto her back for a ride. "Come on then! Off we go on an adventure for just us girls, right?"

"Kitsune." The woman stopped and glanced over her shoulder questioningly at him, blue eyes sparkling with the now-familiar form of mischief he grew accustomed to seeing in that color. "What is your name?"

"Oh! How rude of me." She exclaimed, a hand reaching up to smack her forehead lightly to his hidden amusement. Turning around fully to face him, she bowed low at the waist with Rin still clinging to her back, giggling brightly at the kitsune's antics. "My name is Sonya. A pleasure to meet you." With that she straightened back up and sped off, leaving behind a trail of dust and childlike giggles.

* * *

"You mean our Sonya is the woman you keep meeting up with?" Sango's voice sounded out after Sesshomaru reluctantly explained to the gathered friends as to why he continued staring in the direction the Kitsune had taken off in with Rin. "I always thought she seemed to be waiting for something, but I doubt she even realizes it to be honest." Kagome said with a low sigh, casting a side-glance at her mate's brother. In truth, she felt bad for him, it was no wonder he was so closed-off to anyone besides Rin. After hearing the story of his various meetings, she didn't blame the Demon Lord one bit for his actions.

"Keh. If She's you're woman, then go claim her and get the damn woman out of here!" Inuyasha griped from the corner where he continued to sit in and sulk after his lengthy argument with Kagome over his actions. "That way i get at least a little peace around here." Snorting rudely, he crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at the fire. "Sit." Kagome's calm voice sounded, followed by a loud thud and muffled curses. "Anyway, Sesshomaru. If she is her, then maybe this is your chance to stop her death and keep the cycle from repeating like it has been. She's the right age, a demon even. And it's obvious she already adores Rin." She said brightly, trying to make the stoic demon see reason.

"Hm." Amber eyes narrowed in thought before he stood gracefully and strode from the hut into the fading light. "Do you think he'll go after her?" Sango looked over at her husband with a small sigh, a hand reaching over to pat his knee lightly. "It's hard to say. If Inuyasha is even the slightest bit like him, then I'm sure he's more stubborn than anything else."

* * *

_"Deta deta tsuki ga_

_Marui marui manmarui_

_bon no you na tsuki ga."_

The familiar song sent a pang through his chest as he stood on the edge of the forest, watching Rin make flower crowns with Sonya, her clear voice mixing with Rin's childlike one while they sang.

_"Kakureta kumo ni,_

_kuroi kuroi makkuroi,_

_sumi no you na kumo ni."_

Stepping forward, he slowly approached them, conscious of the fact his scent would blow towards them from the wind coming up behind him. Within a few moments, he was rewarded with her blue gaze, eyes narrowed in threat before recognizing who he was and then was replaced with a cheerful smile.

_"Mata deta tsuki ga,_

_marui marui manmarui,_

_bon no you na tsuki ga."_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried once she spotted him walking over, her hair adorned with a crown of blue flowers that matched Sonya's own that sat tilted on her own red hair. "Sonya was going to tell me a story! Come listen to it!" She called, waving an arm over her head with a wide smile. Drawing near, he paused beside them, uncertain if he should sit like Rin wanted him to once he spotted the strange emotion that flitted across the Kitsune's face. It lasted for only a second, but he could almost swear it was guilt.

"Come on, sit down, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said in a quieter tone, a hand tugging on his empty sleeve. Glancing down at her, he finally folded his legs and sat down only to have a crown plopped on his own head once he did. Biting off the low growl, he reached up with a hand to remove the offending object just to have Rin stop him with a giggle. "If you take it off, you can't hear the story."

Closing his eyes, he calmed the spike of irritation he felt at the blatant orders he was receiving from his own ward. He let her get away with plenty of things, but ordering that he do something was not one of them. "Rin..."

"Oh please, Lord Sesshomaru? Rin made it especially for you, she made one for Jaken too but he refuses to come close enough for me to put it on him..." Rin's large, brown eyes filled with a mist he knew would be tears and he let out an invisible sigh. Shooting a glance at the silently laughing woman before him, he nodded very slightly to Rin's delight.

"Sonya, tell me the story!" She pleaded, settling down beside her Lord on the grass, turning expectant eyes on the woman with a grin planted firmly on her face. Fidgeting slightly under an amber gaze, Sonya began, her hands nervously twisting another flower crown while she spoke.

* * *

"Once upon a time, there was a girl who prayed to kami for someone who would understand and accept her for who she was. Every day and every night she would pray with every bit of faith she had for the same thing. Then one day on her eleventh birthday, she was given her wish. A wounded dog found it's way to her, growling and snarling at her as she approached it. But, with a few soothing words, it calmed enough to let her heal it.

Then, once she was finished, she cleaned herself only to turn and see the same dog growling at her again. While it wasn't as feral as before, it still was deadly. So deciding it would be for the best, she left the dog alone to heal."

* * *

While he listened, Sesshomaru found his eyes drifting shut, memories from long ago resurfacing while this woman told her story. Flashes of a young girl bandaging his wounds in the woods. Her gentle laugh and small smiles flashing across his mind's eye.

* * *

"The girl didn't see the dog for a long time. Secretly she wondered if it had died anyway after her careful tending to it's wounds. But still, she kept a small spark of hope in her heart that he still lived and would one day return. Like before, her wish was granted years later.

The Dog found her easily, and continued to show up on various days, each visit lasting longer and longer each time. She spoke to this dog, pretending he listened to her and her thoughts, her hopes and dreams. While in turn, she listened to the dog's heart, learning that he would be loyal to those he believed deserved it. And would destroy any who stood in his way for something he desired."

* * *

At this, a pair of blue eyes darted up from the flowers in her hands, locking onto Sesshomaru's face, glad to find his eyes were closed so he wouldn't see her sudden flushed cheeks. Another memory assaulted him at her words, his eyebrows slowly edging closer together in the center as it appeared in his mind.

_Spinning around, he drew his sword from it's sheath only to be met by a young woman standing waist deep in the water, hair cascading over her shoulders to float in the water around her. The look of shock and surprise on her face froze him in place. The woman blinked suddenly then dropped down into the water, her arms covering her chest with a soft cry of surprise. "Ah! My Lord, what are ye doing here?" She demanded wildly, blue eyes wide and a faint shade of red beginning to cover her face and neck._

* * *

"However, the closer she got to this dog, the more she wanted to stay with him. She longed to leave when he did, to travel beside this dog and be his friend, his closest companion. But she knew, deep inside, this dog did not like to be around anyone. He growled and snapped his teeth too much for someone to think he desired to be around anyone. But yet, he continued to show.

Then one day he didn't arrive like she expected, he simply vanished, leaving her to think he abandoned her once again. Only now, his absence hurt, she had grown very fond of this dog, you see. She wanted to be the one to make this dog happy and learn to trust others again. But she knew it was a silly dream, no more achievable than reaching up to hold a rainbow in her hands."

* * *

_He began to look forward to seeing her without openly admitting it to himself, he refused to acknowledge the fact he walked just a little faster the closer he got to the clearing, He refused to admit he began to call it their clearing instead of just her's. He didn't want to think about how her scent came to mind whenever he lay down to sleep at night, or how her eyes would express everything so much better than facial expressions or words ever could._

_He refused to admit he cared._

_Without warning, his father called him back home, insisting it was urgent he hurry without delay. Leaving Sesshomaru without a chance to tell her, he resigned himself to leaving a sealed scroll in his place at the clearing, hoping she would find it before an animal or rain came along._

Looking over, she spotted the young girl curled up on the grass, fast asleep beside the demon lord that appeared to still be deep in thought. Moving carefully, she rose up to her knees and faced him slowly, trying not to alert him of her movements while she finished the story.

* * *

"Then the girl was badly wounded, the dog, seeing the danger, tried to save her but came too late. He sat beside her as she died, eyes burning with an emotion she never saw in the dog's eyes before. She longed to erase it, she wanted to show him that he wouldn't be alone again. So, in an effort to show the dog that she could be loyal too, she shattered her soul, scattering it like the Shikon jewel to grow in different bodies, different times and different places until she found one suitable for the dog to have as a companion."

* * *

_"Ah... Lord Sesshomaru. I wondered when ye would return. I got the letter ye left..." She uttered hoarsely, a hand reaching into the fold of her kimono to draw out a folded piece of parchment with a weak smile. "I wish I could say I accept. But as ye can see, I will not make the journey back." Sonya laughed weakly, her hand still clutching his letter tightly in one hand, the other reaching forward to boldly grasp his._

_"I believe these past months were a blessing, Lord Sesshomaru. I thank ye for the friendship ye unwittingly created with someone like myself." Her dry, cracked voice made Sesshomaru swallow reflexively. "You will be fine. I will have a healer look at your burns..."_

_"Lie, I wouldn't make it with the herbs or not. Ye know this as well. It would be best to save the herbs and energy on someone who has a chance of surviving, hai?" A dry cough wracked her frame, making him clutch her hand tighter without realizing it. "Ye will see me again. Don't think ye won't, Lord Sesshomaru. And ye know what?"_

_Gritting his teeth, he ignored the faint pain in his jaw from the force as he shook his head slightly at her question, unable to speak without wanting to shout at her. "I like fancied ye desired me that first day ye found me again." She whispered, the familiar twinkle of mischief in her eyes as she looked up at him. "The look in those burning eyes... Many a dream plagued me after that day... Sesshomaru."_

_With a final smile, her blue eyes dimmed suddenly, her hand going slack in his making Sesshomaru's eyes widen in surprise. Reaching forward with his other hand, he felt at her neck for a pulse, ignoring the faint sounds of distress from the crowd of friends and family that had gathered while she spoke with him. He refused to believe it was her final words. She was always there, every day he showed up, she was sitting right there beside the lake with that same smile on her face. Why would she leave him now?_

Hesitating, Sonya let out a low breath before leaning forward quickly, her breath ghosting over his lips. "And now she believes she found the perfect one for the dog." She whispered quietly, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to his lips before jumping up and darting into the trees before he jerked out of his memories and opened his eyes in shock at her omission and actions. _It was her,_ and he would be damned if he would ever let her out of his grasp again.


	6. Five Rivers -PART TWO-

**Alright, let me clear something up for you guys that was in the last chapter. It came to my realization that some of you might not have known what I meant when I said Sesshomaru noticed that Sonya had eight fox tails behind her.**

**I'm not sure if it came into play in the actual series considering the only kitsune we ever saw was Chippou. But I've heard stories of Kitsune that would gain three tails for age. One for their birth and then one for each fifty years they lived. Once they reached a hundred, they gained a tail for the amount of power they grew. So in short: The stronger they are, the more tails they had. The most amount they could sport being ten. So eight tails basically means she is stronger than the average kitsune considering most only reach six or seven before bottoming out on their power.**

**Now that's out of the way, I have something to explain about this chapter: Each of the first three sections are the second, third and fourth chapters from Sonya's point of view during her death. Gives you a little more insight on what she went through during this time, how she thought and explained some of the other things that didn't really have much of an explanation.**

**After the first three sections the rest of the story is the ending of Five Rivers, starting off from the moment when Sonya ran away from Sesshomaru after kissing him. It's a bit confusing, but I felt the need to do this... Mostly because the original version I had didn't save right and I had to type the whole damn thing over and ended up with just what I have at the bottom of the story here instead of the near 4,000 words from before. Soooo Filler! Gotta love fillers.**

**That's all I got to say here now, go read. Read and REVIEW!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**REVIEW ME YOUR LOVE. I NEED IT SURVIVE AND TO CONTINUE WRITING!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

"Her story is something of a legend in our village, my Lord." The sudden urge to laugh rose up in her again only to be squashed violently in order to keep his attention better. _'Legend. Ha, more like gossip for the old prudes that saw him hold my hand when I died. As if that meant anything more than friendship from him, apparently you can't hold hands unless you're married anymore...'_ Sighing internally, she barely caught his question about the legend and tipped her head to the side slightly, eyes straying back to the stone.

"Yes, it is said she befriended a young demon Lord that visited our village often near twenty years ago. They spent many days together in the woods that surround the area, the two of them speaking of things we can only imagine considering neither one ever spoke of what they discussed." She turned her head back to lock her eyes on his golden ones, longing shooting through her once more. The longing to see recognition in those eyes while he looked at her, not a blank curiosity meant for a stranger.

"They say she fell for this young Lord, but would never tell him because of his dismissal for humans in general. Her confusion as to why he continued to visit her was understandable, but she never questioned or worried about it, simply taking it for what it was: A gift for her to enjoy." Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the sob that began to build up in her throat, mentally cursing herself when her voice hitched anyway.

"Then one day, a fire spread through the village, and the young Lord had been absent for days at a time. By sheer luck, or perhaps by the hand of Kami, he arrived shortly after the flames spread. Without thought for his own safety, he ran into the blaze, searching for this woman only to find the villagers had taken her to a nearby field to rest." Opening her eyes again, she stared down at the grass, unable to meet the gaze she knew he pointed at her, she could feel the heat coming from him.

"but he was too late, her wounds from saving the villagers that were trapped by flames or inside their homes were too great and she would soon die. Some say that those who were close enough to hear, heard her speak of a letter he had given her before he left for those days before the fire. And while no one knows what the letter said, they can only guess he had asked her to leave with him judging by her answer to it." Forcing herself to suck in a deep breath, she raised her eyes to finally study his face, a sad smile finding it's way onto her lips despite her best efforts, her eyes prickling with an uncomfortable heat she knew to be tears.

"They say the young Lord held her hand until she passed, then closed her eyes and placed a kiss upon her brow before vanishing. No one saw him return to the village again." Her eyes tore themselves away from his amber ones, unable to continue seeing the blank look in them anymore. Landing her gaze back on the gravestone, a small hopeful smile graced her lips this time. "Many of the villagers believed he fell in love with her but refused to admit it by the simple fact he wouldn't accept humans for anything that could stand equal to him. His folly ended with his greatest loss, I believe."

Falling silent, she blinked her eyes a couple of times, forcing the tears back before they fell in an effort to regain some of her poise from before. "You visit a grave for a story?" He finally asked, The faint undertone she learned to listen for all those years ago alerting her of his honest curiosity. "I like to believe the story, it gives me hope. If a demon that hated humans could fall in love with one, then perhaps my dreams to find my own love are not so unattainable." She bowed her head, trying to hide the smile that began to break out. "I would suspect a human's dream like mine would seem but a folly to you, my Lord. But I like them, even if they are only stories. They are happy stories either way."

"Your dreams are yours to obtain, Miho." He said quietly, the wind that suddenly blew carrying it over so she could hear better, her head lifting up against her better judgement and studied him once more. "Ah... Do you have dreams, my Lord?"

"Once, but no longer." He turned away and knelt in front of the gravestone, a hand reaching out to brush over her name carved there. One of his deadly claws tracing the kanji slowly._ 'Oh, Lord Sesshomaru. What happened to your dreams? You told me you desired to travel the lands and explore places that no one dared to go...'_ His voice interrupted her thoughts once more, making her look from his hand back to his face curiously. "Is the story the only reason you visit this grave?"

Feeling a small smirk try to grow, she cut it back and quickly turned to walk away. "I suppose it isn't..." The small group of guards and attending ladies crowded around her as they made their way across the open field. "We share the same name as well. Good day, my Lord. Safe travels."

Once they walked far enough away, she allowed several tears to finally fall, tracing wet tracks down her cheeks to her chin. _'If I told you, would you believe me, Lord Sesshomaru? Or would you simply think me to be an imposter of sorts?'_

* * *

Ducking her head down, she sobbed softly and slowly got to her feet, intent on leaving the home before struck her again only to be stopped by a wicked glint coming from the knife he held in one of his hands. Freezing in fear, she locked her eyes onto the metal, unable to look away as he drew closer. "Worthless brat!" He lunged towards where she stood, making a scream rip from her throat that cut short to a gurgle when the sharp metal slid into her stomach. Staring down at the handle resting against the cloth of her kimono, she fell forward, her father pulling it from her as she did and tossing the weapon onto the floor.

Curling up into herself, she wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to stem the pain coming from the wound there with a low whimper. Hearing the sound of the woven door being pushed aside, she frowned and tried to turn her head and look only to be turned by a gentle hand so she could look up into a pair of amber eyes. "Hello again, Lord Sesshomaru." She managed to force out her throat, sudden understanding as to where the flower came from and smiled widely, a bloodied hand reaching up to trace the stripes on his face with a finger. "Thank you for the flower."

Feeling his arm curl carefully under her form and lifting it with the ease only a demon could have, he carried her from the hut and out into the field to settle down into the patch of blue she sat in just the other day. Staring up at his face, she smiled slightly, simply content to stare up at his face until the last of her life bled away. Coughing suddenly, a jolt of hot pain lanced through her chest and stomach, making her curl up and whimper softly between the rasping breaths she took and slowly unwound again when it died down, her gaze drifting up to the sky.

"My Momma told me once... If I dreamed hard enough, I could hold a rainbow. Do you think I'll be able to now, Lord Sesshomaru?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, watching as he tipped his head back to stare at the sky himself, the sharp line of his jaw standing out proudly at the angle. "I've always wanted to... They're so pretty." Letting out an inaudible sigh, she blinked slowly, struggling to keep her eyes open and mentally scowled at how quickly her vision was dimming.

"It is impossible to hold something like a rainbow." The soothing rumble of his voice reached her ears faintly, as if it were filtering through mud. Tipping her head to the side again, she stared up at him fully with a curious expression. "Don't you have dreams, Lord Sesshomaru? Something you want to hold?"

He remained quiet for a time, simply studying her as she studied him then his head tipped to the side ever so slightly, making his hair shift along with it. "A long time ago." He finally admitted, eyes flickering with something he tried to hide but couldn't lock it away securely enough. Reaching up, she brushed the skin under them with a pang of sadness shooting through her. "Oh, they're so sad..." She managed to get out past the lump forming in her throat. "You're eyes, they're sad..."

_'Don't worry... I'll be back and that look won't be in your eyes for much longer. I promise...'_ The simple thought was enough to make her smile brightly up at him, ignoring the pain and the fact she was dying. The knowledge she would return was enough to make her smile through it all. The last thing she remembered being his face with faint surprise flickering in his amber eyes, and then the world went black.

* * *

She had to get there, she could feel it, they were drawing close. Clamping an arm around her middle, she stumbled out past the trees, casting a scathing look back at the snake demon that managed to get the upper hand on her before stumbling out into the plain, intent on reaching him and his little pack. She had to, before everything went dark again. She had to see him one last time.

Hearing Rin's soft cry of alarm, she lifted her head and caught sight of them only to stumble and fall towards the ground. With a resigned sigh, she closed her eyes and waited for impact only to feel a soft cloth encasing something hard and warm wrap around her and slowly lower her wounded body to the ground gently. "I shot it four times... But it still managed to strike me before falling." She managed to explain briefly to him, eyes greedily taking in his appearance.

His hand reached out and gently gripped her arm to lift it and study the hole in her stomach caused by the snake's tail in it's dying thrashes. "It seems I'll have to trust you to travel through my forest without escort, demon." She said dryly, forcing her lips to twist into a wry smile when he looked up at her. "Hm." Even the small hum of agreement made her relax without realizing it. Watching his face, she saw him shoot a look off to the side and assumed it would be to keep Rin away. Good, she didn't want that little girl to see her like this.

Turning her gaze upwards, she studied the clouds with slight interest despite the fact she lay dying on the grass beside the demon she loved. "Ah... The clouds are fast today." Watching him from the corner of her eyes, she waited until he looked up to continue onto the conversation she wanted to hear most. "Tell me about this woman you spoke of, demon. What did she look like?" Her sudden question making him look back down at her.

His silence stretched on between the two of them, his expression never changing then his eyes shifted, bringing forward the faintest emotion that she couldn't quite place. Sadness? Upset? "Her hair was brown, skin as pale as my own and eyes as blue as yours." He finally rumbled, the deep baritone of his voice washing over her. Inside she felt a faint swoop in what was left of her stomach. He meant her! He spoke about her, not some other woman. No, he talked about her... But she needed to make sure. "Ah, she sounds lovely... What was her name?"

This silence stretched longer than the first, making her suddenly begin to worry. Did he really mean her? Or did he forget her name? It wouldn't surprise her to be honest, he might just have lusted for her instead of loved or cared. No, he probably didn't remember- "Sonya." His answer jerked her from her thoughts, sending a jolt of surprise through her and then another jolt of excitement once she realized what he said.

"How ironic, I remind you of this woman and we share the same name..." She sighed softly, the colors around her slowly beginning to fade. _'Ah... Once again I die, bleeding onto the ground with him at my side. How many lives must I do this in before I finally survive?'_ Looking back up at the endless sky, she reached into her sleeve, suddenly remembering the small surprise she had for Rin when the young girl returned with Sesshomaru and pulled out her favorite flower and held it out to him. "Give this to Rin. I wished to do so when we met at the forest, but I am afraid I will not be able to."

She studied his hand as it reached out to take it from her shaking one, his amber eyes locked onto the blue of it's petals when he asked the question. "Why this?" At the pure honest, curiosity lacing his words, as surprised laugh burst from her only to end up hacking and coughing violently. Frantically trying to settle her heart, she forced herself to stop breathing long enough to let her lungs stop spasming and settle back down.

"They say if you gift a blue flower to someone you care for... You will continue to be with them in spirit. Even after you pass." She managed a weak smile, ignoring the cold damp feeling coating her skin. "Please, give it to her for me... So I may protect her... Lord Sesshomaru..." A sudden absence in her chest made her realize her heart stopped, making blackness swim up in her eyes and her lungs panic slightly, Looking back up at his face, she smiled one last time then allowed the dark to wash over her once again.

* * *

Her heart pounding, Sonya raced through the trees, trying to escape while mentally scolding herself for what she did. _'Baka! What on earth made you think he would ever allow that!'_ Swallowing a low whimper, she closed her eyes and dashed blindly through the trees. She could feel his energy slowly catching up, trailing along behind her making Sonya push herself harder.

A sudden blast of energy from her left sent the kitsune into a small panic, her body twisting in the air as she leapt up to avoid a sharp set of claws aimed at her side and landed on a branch high up to study her opponent at a safe distance. The bear demon roared it's challenge from below, obvious fury shining in it's dull, red eyes while it glared from below. "I don't have time or this." Sonya scowled, impatient to get away before Sesshomaru arrived. Cracking her knuckles, she readied her claws and leapt down, intent on destroying the hapless creature.

Just before reaching her opponent, a large paw shot out and connected with her side, taking the kitsune by surprise and sending her flying into a nearby tree. Gasping for breath, she ignored the alarming amount of blood pouring from the gash in her side from where the claws ripped into her and sprung up again, furious that she had been struck. Slashing the creature across the neck, she landed behind it with a slight stumble, a wave of sudden dizziness overtaking her while the bear demon fell to the ground with a gurgling roar before falling silent.

Turning around, she studied it's body in silence, faintly aware of a dull ache in her side._ 'Damn... Taken down by a bear... How pathetic.'_ Reaching over, she placed a hand on her side, wincing slightly once she made contact with the wound and hissed. A low growl slipped from between her pursed lips when she pulled away to see her hand coated in blood and dripping warmly onto the forest floor. _'Damn...'_ Turning around, she slowly continued on her way through the trees. Trying to ignore the blood flowing freely from her side when she replaced her hand, she took in a deep breath. _'This one would take a while...'_

* * *

He could smell her blood, it's scent nearly overwhelming once he reached the body of a slain bear demon. Narrowing amber eyes, Sesshomaru d\studied the area before spotting a trail of red leading away from there. Walking over, he sniffed at the air, the scent of apple blossoms and pine filling his senses. Ignoring the growing sense of unease in his chest, he followed the trail quickly, determined to find the amount of blood contributing to the trail making his jaw clench tightly and his legs move faster

Up ahead he could hear the faint sounds of water trickling over rocks and soft, labored breathing. Slowing down, he stepped out into a glade, the ground covered in blue flowers along with a narrow stream fed by a small water fall no taller than he was. Casting his gaze around, he spotted a figure laid out on a tree branch off to the side, the limb just a little higher than he stood, a pair of blue eyes studying him idly, tails twitching slightly in the air below where she lay. "So, you found me." She began conversationally, gaze drifting up to study the clouds in the sky above once more. "If I have to say, your timing is, as ever, impeccable." Walking over to stand below where she lay, he watched her bloodstained hand press against the wound on her side. The other arm dangling down towards him.

"you know... I always hoped I'd get to be a demon. At least just one time. Always wanted to know what it was like." Sonya said suddenly, a faint waver in her voice, betraying her calm expression, proving to the demon below that she was frightened. Reaching up, he clasped her wrist and pulled her down to fall gently into his arms. Walking over, he sat down in the middle of the glade and studied her face silently. "How?" He finally asked, making her blink her blue eyes slowly then turn away to watch the small waterfall in thought. "Why? Because you meant more to me than I ever would have expected. Because I didn't want you to have that look in your eyes again."

Feeling a slight frown break through his stoic mask, Sesshomaru reached over and gently clasped her chin, turning her head to face him again. "You feel for me?" Amber eyes searched blue, watching a myriad of emotion flicker in their depths until they settled on simple affection, making his chest constrict in a way he didn't know it could. "yes, you foolish demon. Why else would I do all of this?" she breathed out, a hitch on the end of her statement. Reaching up, She traced the magenta stripes on his cheeks gently, a small smile on her face.

A grimace of sudden pain made Sesshomaru pull her to his chest, feeling the frantic fluttering of her heart through the metal of his armor._ 'She's lost too much blood...'_ He tightened his arms, her own reaching up to wrap around his neck, her face burying itself in his Haori. "You know, I finally gather the courage to tell you... And I end up being wounded by a bear. And after all the training I went through to get strong." Sighing to herself, Sonya leaned back enough to look up at his face, her own growing pailer by the second. "Maybe next time I'll be back as a Lady of your court. Then you'll have no choice other than to see me."

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru pulled her head back to his chest, refusing to let her see the pain he knew would be in his eyes at what she said. "I see you... This Sesshomaru will always see you." He murmured so she could hear, his lips brushing against the pointed tip of her ear while he spoke. "No matter what I look like?" Sonya's voice came out small like a child's her hands clutching the back of his haori tight. "yes." At his acknowledgement, he felt her body suddenly relax from the tension he didn't even realize she held. "Oh, good..." She sighed in relief into the silk of his clothes.

"Hey, you bastard! I could smell Sonya's blood from the village! What the hell did you-" Inuyasha's voice fell silent once he burst through the trees with the others of his pack in tow, his eyes widening at the sight in front of them. "oh no..." Kagome's soft cry of shock once she stood beside the hanyo, hands reaching up to cover her mouth while tears shone in her eyes when she spotted the blood coming from their older kitsune friend. Sango and Miroku stood slightly behind the other two, pain evident on their faces while they silently watched the usually closed-off demon Lord cradle the wounded woman in his arms gently.

"What... What happened?" Inuyasha finally managed to ask hesitantly, unsure if he wanted to know. "Bear demon." Came Sesshomaru's short answer, all of his attention devoted to the trembling creature in his arms. "I think I'd like to be buried here. That way no one has to bring flowers to my grave." Sonya murmured quietly, her head tilting back to look at the clouds again. "yes, right where you're sitting." Tipping his own head back, he studied the sky above with her, his thoughts running about in an effort to push away the sharp pain growing and clawing at his chest.

"Lord Sesshomaru, stop acting like I'll be gone forever, I will come back just like every other time." reaching up with a shaking hand, she pulled his head down so she could look him in the eyes. "you won't get rid of me this easily." Hesitantly, he reached up and covered her hand with his own, watching her eyes light up at the gesture before the sparkle in them died out, leaving Sesshomaru clinging to her now-limp hand in an effort to soak in the warmth she once held.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**So... I admit, I do really like this story. Like, it's one of my better ideas and I'm actually proud of this one for once. But so far I've gotten very few reviews. Not even the ones that followed this story has offered anything lately. I'm usually not much of a stickler for nagging about Reviews but seriously, you guys have to realize something from my point of view:**

**When I don't get any reviews, I have no idea if I did a good thing or bad thing. I don't know if you love or hate it. I have no idea what you're thinking or feeling reading this! If I don't know, then I have no idea if I should continue or not. I depend on positive/negitive reviews to tell me if I should continue this or not. While I do get plenty of views for the new chapters, I have no idea if you liked it enough to keep reading.**

**So please, keep in mind while you're reading my stories, please take the few seconds after finishing a new chapter to leave a review to tell me if you liked it or not. I have to know or I start loosing faith in what I wrote and start drifting away towards new stories. You've seen the stories I have on hiatus right now? It's because I didn't get enough reviews to think I did a good enough job. I need something to tell me to keep going.**

**I hate to do this, but unless I start getting at least one or two reviews per chapter I post. I might not finish this, and it's sad really because I'm only a few chapters away from the end by my estimate.**

**Sorry guys, but that's my final decision. If you want me to keep writing this, then review. That's all i'm asking for.**

**-TL S0nya**


	8. Six Steps

**I know it's a little bit late but I would like to thank: ****Laterria2009****, ****luna2121****, ****MoonLunacy, Ganbatte ne and ****grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 ****for your awesome reviews! Thanks you guys, I felt the need to keep going on with this story even when I felt like I didn't know if I could. You four are the reason I keep writing, keep the reviews coming!**

**Yes, this one is VERY long, but it's because I felt like writing and I didn't want to make another two-part. So enjoy this absurdly long chapter due to my insistence not to do certain things.**

**Not much else to say up here so I'm gonna head right into the story now.**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP GOING!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

_"She knew you? She remembered everything?" Kagome frowned, utter confusion crossed her features as she tried to understand what Sesshomaru said. "That doesn't sound like reincarnation at all. I can't remember what Kikyo went through in her life. If only Kiede was still alive. I'm sure she would know." Turning to Inuyasha, she studied his face, the usual irritated expression plastered there but a distinct sadness shone in his eyes._

_"What about Myoga?" Miroku asked suddenly, his hand still held in front of his face in prayer, one eye open to stare over at Sesshomaru and his pack standing before the newly dug and filled grave. "What about that coward?" Inuyasha snorted, turning away with his hands folded into the sleeves of hiss red Haori. "Perhaps he's heard of this before. he is rather old and travels around quite a bit..."_

* * *

"Would you hurry up, Kagome? Totosai's forge***** is at least three days away from here. At the rate we're moving at, it'll take a week." Inuyasha's brash voice cut through the air, making Kagome scowl at the Hanyo. "You try walking this far while seven months pregnant. I'll remind you this is partially your fault too, Inuyasha!"

With an air of indifference, Sesshomaru turned to study the arguing couple behind him. Despite his better judgement, he allowed them to come along and he now realized it was the worst decision he could have made. "My Lord, a human village is up ahead." Jaken's statement caught his attention, dragging him away from the slightly amusing view of his half-brother slamming into the dirt by his slip of a mate yelling a angry 'Oswari!'. Turning around, he studied the small collection of huts with disinterest. "Perhaps we should stop for Lady Kagome..." rin's hesitant voice added quietly, adding to the slight irritation that had been mounting all day.

Before he could say no, Inuyasha appeared beside him, Kagome propped comfortably on Ah-Un's back behind him. "Oh look! It looks like they're setting up for a Bon****** Festival!" The priestess exclaimed happily, her eyes sparkling in a way that nearly made the demon Lord cringe, knowing full well what was coming next. "Oh! Can we go, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin bounced happily, her own eyes locked on her guardian's face hopefully, hands clasped in front of her. No matter how he felt about going to the human festival in a human village, even if he would have told Inuyasha's woman no. he couldn't look down at his ward's face and say it without feeling some form of guilt.

Without speaking a word, he turned towards the village and began walking. "Come on, Lady Kagome!" Rin's excited voice sounded behind him, accompanied by Jaken's annoyed rant about how she shouldn't have asked in the first place only to be drowned out by kagome's and Rin's happy chatter.

* * *

***Totosai's Forge was where Myoga showed up several times during the series. So I just decided to have them travel there in hopes of finding him.**

**** Bon is a festival celebrating the departed from what I gathered. If I'm not right, please let me know what festival is for the dead because I'm guessing from what I found on Google.**

* * *

"Oh, Rin. You look adorable!" Kagome laughed, watching the young girl spin around in her new red yukita with purple blossoms scattered across it. "I like yours, Lady Kagome." Rin said shyly, studying the young woman as she turned slowly for her to inspect. The priestess's Yukita was a deep Orange with little pink fish stitched into the sleeves and hem. "You think it's alright? I thought it might look a little childish..." The older woman mused, looking down at her new outfit thoughtfully, ignoring Inuyasha's small snort. "No! It looks beautiful!" Smiling down at the younger girl, she held out a hand for her to take. "Well, come on then, let's go look around. You coming, Jaken?"

Looking over her shoulder at the imp, she shook her head in amusement at his failed attempt to seem indifferent at the activities going on around them. She could clearly see the curiosity shining in his eyes when he looked over at one of the games set out for people to try for a small price. "Of course I'm coming, insufferable woman! Lord Sesshomaru entrusted me to keep an eye on Rin and make sure she didn't get hurt!" He scoffed, arms folding across his chest as he trotted along behind them, a forced scowl on his face.

"Of course. I wouldn't think otherwise." Kagome giggled, feeling younger than she was for the first time in a long time while she walked through the crowded path. Inuyasha on one side, Rin on the other, it felt like a natural family outing, she mused, a small pang of sadness shooting through her when she thought of her kids left behind. _'Oh well. They can come with us next time.' _She reasoned with herself then forced the thought out of her mind to focus on the small fish catching game Rin drug her over to see.

The small purse Kagome carried held a fortune of gold and silver coins, courtesy of a certain demon Lord waiting out by the small lake for them to return. At Rin's insistence to go to the festival, he produced the small bag and held it out to her with the direct order of "Find suitable clothing to wear." then left to their own devices. Leaving Kagome and Inuyasha speechless while Rin and Jaken thanked him profusely then drug (Rin did most of the dragging) the two of them to the village.

Now it was near nightfall and they were searching for someone who sold lanterns to float on the water, they all had someone they wanted to honor, even Jaken apparently considering he asked (Demanded) for one as well. Noticing Rin's small frown while she stared down at her lantern, Kagome reached over and rested a hand on her head, earning the young girl's attention. "What is it?"

"Oh... I was just thinking Lord Sesshomaru might like one for Sonya... But I don't think he would light it." She confessed, a sad little smile on her face making Kagome smile back. "Tell you what.. We'll buy one for him and light it ourselves. I'm sure he would appreciate it." Seeing her smile brighten at the suggestion, she turned and handed her lantern to Inuyasha and lead her over to buy another lantern.

* * *

Standing beside the water, Sesshomaru watched the village from a distance, his sharp, amber eyes picking out four familiar figures just across the lake lighting their lanterns and readying them to float. Idly he wondered why there were five of them before realizing Rin most likely insisted on doing one for him. Closing his eyes, he wasn't sure if he should feel irritated she would, or grateful that she did. Before he could settle on one emotion, he felt a presence nearby and glanced over to his right, watching a young woman in a Ivy Green Yukata with orange butterflies kneel by the water not far from where he stood, a small reed lit the wick inside to make the flame flicker behind the wax sides.

Watching her silently, he studied the woman slowly place the lantern on the water and push it out towards the center, her hands folding themselves on her lap as she stared out over the surface of the lake, a contemplative expression on her face. "You realize it is a bit rude to stare?" Her voice caught him off guard, making his usual mask slip and reveal a small scowl only to have it vanish once again. "Why are you out here?" He asked, ignoring her blunt statement and drawing near, curiously studying her despite his better judgement. "I don't feel comfortable being in a crowd of people." Turning her head, she smiled in his direction, her eyes shut despite the darkness of the evening.

"Why do you close your eyes?" Sesshomaru stopped in front of her, watching as she reached up to touch one of them gently, the same smile on her face. "I was born blind. What use is it to open something that will not work?" Turning her head away, she stood back up and brushed her hands across her knees, trying to dislodge the dirt that stuck. "Would my mystery companion tell me their name? Or will I have to spend my life wondering just who was curious enough about me to talk?" Amusement filled her voice as she turned back to look up where he was, almost as if she could see him. "Sesshomaru."

"Oh, the Lord Sesshomaru that rules over the Western Lands? Rumor has it you are handsome behind compare. Even women that despise demons agree you are." Blinking his eyes, he narrowed them slightly at the mischievous tone in her voice. It sounded familiar, too familiar. "What is your name, woman?" This time he was treated by a mischievous smile instead, making his suspicion grow. "My name? Well, it would only be fair to tell you after you've answered my question about yours..." Trailing off, she tapped a finger to her lower lip, eyebrows drawn together in thought. "Woman." He warned, his patience wearing thin after all of what he dealt with today.

"Oh alright, you never did have much of a sense of humor, Lord Sesshomaru." She pouted, hands resting on her hips and head tilted back to study his face if she could see. "Sonya. I would have thought it was obvious by now..." Shaking her head, she turned towards the lake, hands dropping back down to her sides in the process. "I mean, my scent should be the same, not to mention my mentality-" A strong pair of arms wrapping around her middle and pulling her back against a strong chest covered with armor cut her off, making a heated blush cross her cheeks. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Why do you play these games with me?" He growled in her ear, unable to keep the irritation at her insistence to make him guess who she was during the past. "That is why I had to watch you die all those times." His nose found it's way to the crook of her neck, inhaling her unique scent of apple blossoms and pine like a drug he had been long deprived of. "Now you act like it's been years. It's only been a few days at the most." She chided, wiggling around in his arms until she could face him, hands resting shyly on his chest. "How?" He finally murmured into her hair, eyes closed against the flood of relief that tried to surface.

"How? I don't know... What I do know is whatever body a part of my soul inhabits lives normally until it comes into contact with your energy signature. Once I sense it nearby, I remember everything from the first moment we met until the last time I died. It's strange really... To be standing there doing nothing important then suddenly have all these new memories that I didn't before." A small sigh slipped from between Sonya's lips, her forehead resting against the metal of his armor, enjoying the cool touch it brought while wrapped up in his almost too-warm arms.

"Hm." Came his mumbled reply, nose still buried in her hair while he held her, certain that if he did, she would vanish once again. "Sesshomaru, why are you attacking that poor woman?" Kagome's curious voice cut through the peaceful moment, making him bite back an irritated growl and turn to face them, obvious annoyance on his face. "That... It can't be." The priestess whispered softly, stepping forward as Sonya turned her head towards her voice. "ah! Kagome! How is the baby?" She asked cheerfully, a cheeky smile on her face as if she knew the shocked expression her friend had.

"H... How?" She managed to gasp out, hands reaching up to touch her lips lightly, unsure if she was hearing things right. This woman couldn't be the mischievous kitsune she remembered. She was human, with long black hair and a slightly tanned face. Nothing like the demon she knew so well. "I already explained to Lord-"

"Sesshomaru." The demon Lord cut in, casting an eye down at the woman in his arms. "Hm?" She asked curiously, looking up at him with a small frown of confusion. "Sesshomaru. You will call me Sesshomaru." Seeing her blink then suddenly blush once she realized his meaning, he held back a smirk. "Right... Um, I already explained it to Sesshomaru what I know. And I'm confused as much as he is..." Her face heated up once she used his name without the honorific, unused to such comfortable terms when referring to him.

"Sonya?" Rin's hopeful voice came from behind Kagome and Inuyasha, a hand clutched in the older woman's Yukata while she peered around her to stare at the blind woman. Turning her head, Sonya smiled gently and disentangled herself from Sesshomaru's arms to crouch down and hold her arms out to the young girl. "Yes, Rin. It's me." Hesitating for a second, she suddenly flung herself into her arms, soft sobs could be heard from where she pressed her face into her shoulder, hands gripping the cloth on her back tightly as the older woman wrapped her arms around her gently. "Shh... I'm here, it's alright now." As she held her tight, Sonya felt a painful jab of sadness in her chest at what she was forcing on this young girl to endure. _'I never once thought what I did was selfish until now. I didn't realize the pain someone might go through seeing me die repeatedly... I just assumed they would know I'd be back again and move on quickly.' _Sighing softly, she reached up and ran a hand over Rin's hair in a soothing motion. "It's alright..."

* * *

The crackling of a fire sounded cheerfully amid the small travelling group while they sat around the dancing flames talking to each other. Sonya seated in front of Sesshomaru, held Rin on her lap gently, arms wrapped around the young girl securely while they spoke. "I can't believe you were a priestess once, Sonya." Inuyasha snorted, arms folded in his traditional pose next to Kagome who giggled. "And you pointed an arrow at Sesshomaru's face?"

"I wanted to see his reaction." Sonya laughed lightly, a wide smile spreading across her face from the small warning growl behind her. Turning her head slightly, she raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you don't find that at least a bit funny? Finding out I knew who you were all that time and I still insisted pointing an arrow at you each time you moved?" Another low rumble was her only answer, making the young woman laugh lightly and turn back towards her friends. "On top of that, he followed me into the woods whenever I went to find food. Don't act surprised either, I knew you were there the entire time." She added over her shoulder again when she heard him shift slightly.

"Sonya! There you are, what in Kami's name are you doing out here with these strange people and demons?" A man's voice interrupted the laughter, making Sonya stiffen up slightly and let out a low growl of irritation. "Oh no. Not him again." Kagome frowned in confusion at Inuyasha who shrugged and glanced over at the well-dressed young man jogging over to where they sat. Standing up with a small sigh, Sonya shifted a sleeping Rin from her lap and slowly turned to offer a bow to the young man as he drew near. "Lord Gankona*****, what brings you here?" She asked politely, her head still tipped down in honor.

"I came to find you, my father finally came to decision. The wedding will take place in three days." Gakona preened above the young woman, watching in delight as she remained in her bowed position to him. "Wedding?" She asked curiously, eyebrows pulled together in confusion at what he meant. "Our wedding, my dear Sonya. We will be wed and you will be the lady of this village." He stated grandly, his grey eyes roaming over the unusual group of people she sat with, idly wondering exactly why she conversed with demons. Something he planned on fixing once she became his.

"Lord Gakona, I've already told you I refuse your offer of marriage." Sonya sighed, straightening up then and frowning at the young man. "I have no desire to wed you." Gakona scowled at her and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "There is no need for your acceptance. I only have to pay your house the proper amount and then you will be brought to my father's home to be prepared."

Gaping at his audacity, Sonya sucked in a breath to berate him for assuming she would simply lay down and let this happen when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to rest her forehead against a familiar set of armor. "Who are you?" Sesshomaru's cold voice demanded, his patience reaching it's limit once he heard what the boy said. He dares to force her into marriage? He would sooner see his head roll than allow that. The young Lord pulled himself upright and pinned the demon Lord with a level glare. "Who are _you, _demon, to hold my intended in such a familiar fashion?"

A low rumble sounded in Sesshomaru's chest at the question, not quite reaching the ears, but Sonya could feel the deep chuckle that barely sounded past his lips. "I am the one who laid claim on this woman long before you." Hearing his words, Sonya felt her face suddenly heat up violently. If anyone could see it, she knew they would see it even in the dark. _'Laid claim? When did he lay claim on me?' _She wondered in a daze, barely catching the retort from the young man's mouth. "You lie, Demon! Sonya has never associated with the likes of you or your kind. I do not know why she does now, but she never will again once I have her safe in my home." He reached down to grip the hilt of his sword, wordlessly challenging the demon Lord with a simple look.

Upon hearing the tell-tale click of metal against metal, Sonya pulled away from Sesshomaru's embrace and scowled towards Gakona. "If you value your life, my Lord. I would suggest you not challenge him. You will die before you draw your blade." She stated bluntly, aware of the smug aura exuding from the tall demon behind her, mentally reminding herself to tone down his ego once this was through, she continued. "Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western Lands. You do not gain that title simply by birthright alone, you must earn it by proving to be powerful enough to protect it! Now walk away, Gakona. If you wish to live long enough to find a real wife that would _willingly_ take you, just walk away."

Silence met her small speech, making her feel a bit awkward about what she said. Perhaps she shouldn't have said so much, she should have simply said he was powerful and leave it at that... "This is not over, Demon. I do not know what witchcraft you used to make her so loyal to you. But I will find a way to break that spell." Gakona spat out at Sesshomaru before casting a final, longing glance over at Sonya then turned to stalk off into the night.

* * *

***Gakona- Literally meaning Stubborn (Appropriate name for him I thought)**

* * *

"Do you have family here, Sonya?" Turning her head over in the direction kagome yawned from where she lay with Inuyasha holding her, Sonya smiled slightly, her hands twisting a small pile of flowers on her lap into a long chain with ease. "Yes, I have a mother. My father died before I was born." She murmured thoughtfully, turning her face back down and tipped her head to the side as she put a final twist in the chain, making a small crown of red, yellow and blue flowers. "Red for passion, yellow for kindness and blue for determination." She hummed to herself then turned and placed it gently on Rin's sleeping head.

"Sonya." A small smile grew on her lips at Sesshomaru's voice, her attention back on the motions her hands were making with yet another chain of flowers. "Hm?" Suddenly a clawed hand covered hers, taking the flowers and chain away from her fidgeting fingers. "Oh! I wasn't finished with that!" She hissed in a quiet whisper, aware of the soft breathing coming from the direction Kagome and Inuyasha lay, her head turning to look where she heard steady breaths beside her. "You need to sleep." His simple statement followed by a strong arm wrapping around her and pulling her close to him. Feeling her face heat up again, she ignored his low rumbling chuckle and turned to face away, laying on her side beside where he sat, silently cursing herself for being so shy.

From where she lay, the warmth of the fire brushed across her legs and feet, leaving her torso and head chilled in the night air. Wrapping her arms around herself, she slowly scooted backwards until her back rested against a warm leg and tried to force back the warmth that rose up in her face once again. _'I wonder if all demons are this warm?' _She thought suddenly, pressing her back more against the leg when a slight wind blew over her, sending her body into a small shiver. Suddenly, a soft furry thing was draped over her, making Sonya jump slightly until she caught it's scent. _'Sesshomaru...' _Feeling another smile spread over her face, she burrowed down into the warmth and slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"I must warn you... My mother is a bit... Strange." Sonya murmured to the small group of people following her, feeling self-conscious like no other knowing full well the village was staring at her as they made their way through the streets towards where she lived. "Strange?" Rin piped up from beside her, one hand gripping the older woman's tightly, the other swinging happily beside her as they walked. "Yes, it is a bit hard to explain. It's best if you see for yourself..."

A sudden burst of song made her head turn and a small sigh slip from her lips. "Washing day." She mumbled to herself to her companion's idle confusion. Sharing a look with Inuyasha, kagome hurried to catch up with her friend leaving Sesshomaru to walk behind the pack, amber eyes keeping watch for a certain young Lord he knew was around. "Ma'ma!" Sonya called, alerting the older woman ahead of their approach. Looking up, the greying woman blinked at the sight of her daughter leading a small rag-tag group of humans and demons with a small smile on her face. "Oh my, I best put on some water for tea." She murmured to herself, eyes drawn to the tall demon behind them all, mentally taking in his appearance with a critical eye.

"Ma'ma. These are my friends, Kagome, Inuyasha and Rin." Sonya introduced with a wave of her free hand, drawing her mother's attention back to the half demon and the young woman beside her. "Ah! Well, a pleasure to meet you, I'm sure. But... How do you know them, Sonya dear? You haven't once left the village and I'm sure someone would have mentioned seeing a hanyo around. Much less the one behind you, he would most definitely be hard to miss..."

Knowing the tone in her mother's voice, Sonya perched a hand on her hip and cleared her throat to gain the older woman's attention once again. "That is Lord Sesshomaru." She stated clearly, making sure her Mother knew exactly who she happened to be 'appreciating' at the moment. "Ma'ma. Can we talk..?" She said quietly once she was sure her mother's attention was on her once again, suddenly unsure if she could go through with leaving her. "Oh, yes, my dear. Come on inside, and bring your friends with." Frowning at her Daughter's sudden change in demeanor, she turned around and ducked inside the two-room hut, moving over to the fire to stoke the coals and bring the water in the pot overtop it to a boil.

Ducking her head slightly, Sonya pushed aside the woven mat and slowly made her way to the usual place she sat in, carefully folding her legs underneath her and pulling Rin to sit down beside her as she did. "Ma'ma... Do you remember when I asked you about reincarnation?" She began slowly, knowing her mother would instantly understand what she happened to be talking about. "Hmm. I remember, you were around eleven I believe." Turning another critical eye on the small group of people crowding around her hut, she caught sight of Sesshomaru standing just outside the door, arms folded and seemingly on the look out for something.

"Well... I was right. These are my friends from a past body of mine." Sonya murmured quietly, regaining the woman's attention again, making her frown. "Sonya, you speak in riddles now. How can they know your last life if they are the same age? Much less know who you are now? Unless..." A small intake of breath brought everyone's attention towards the older woman, a hand covering her mouth as she stared openly at her daughter. "Kokoro no sanran*****..." The older woman whispered to herself, disbelief written on every line of her face.

Hearing the reverence in the phrase, Sesshomaru glanced out of the corner of his eyes, watching the woman inside the doorway alertly, knowing she knew something about all of this. "Sonya... You remember your past, yes?" Her mother's shaky voice asked quietly, making the young woman look up from her lap with a curious frown on her face. "Well, yes. Whenever I get near Sesshomaru, I feel his energy and I just remember everything. A faint blush dusted her cheeks, making her Mother turn and eye the stoic Demon Lord outside intently. "I see. Then yes, it is as I suspect and you experience Kokoro no sanran instead of Reincarnation."

"Um... Excuse me, but what is Kokoro no sanran?" Kagome asked curiously, leaning forward despite herself to study the older woman prodding at the coals in front of her, a look of concentration on her face as she pulled forth what she knew of the subject. "In a way, it is Reincarnation, but not in a singular body. When Kokoro no sanran happens, it begins with one body, when the body dies, the mind splits and is scattered into many bodies at once. This mind can live many lives at the same time, but can be forced to remember the past if this body comes into contact with a familiar signature it recognizes from the first death. I take it to be you, Lord Sesshomaru, from what she has said."

Sucking in a breath between her teeth, Kagome leaned back, her mind swirling with possibilities. "So, somewhere out there, there could be another Sonya. What if Sesshomaru and Sonya both were to come into contact with one of them? Wouldn't that cause a strain on the shared bond?" Looking over at the young woman, Sonya's mother smiled at the intelligence shining in her eyes. "Ah, you would think so, but from what I have heard, if one body comes close to another, they cannot bring forward dormant memories. However if Lord Sesshomaru were to meet with another Sonya without her nearby, then yes, this new one would go through the same process as this one here." Nodding her head over at her daughter, she smiled gently, studying her face in fondness.

_'What you went through to make this possible, child. You must have cared for this demon more than you could possibly realize.' _Turning back to the couple sitting across the small fire pit from her, she bowed her head slightly. "I understand why you've come, and I give my blessing for Sonya to leave with you. I can sense the energy coming from you two demons, and I can feel safe leaving her in your hands." Tipping her head down, she smiled slightly after hearing her daughter's small intake of breath at her words. "Oh, Ma'ma." She whispered, moving over to hug the older woman tightly.

"Oh hush now, no tears. You've found your reason for coming back now, yes? Go with him, I cannot come between that kind of devotion, now can I? Besides, I would rather you wed him instead of that slimy Gakona boy. I never did like him. Always sniffing about the house for you every single day. Not much on the eyes either... Now this one..." Brown eyes slid over to study the demon's profile through her doorway and smiled wryly. "This one is most definitely easy on the eyes."

"Ma'ma!" Sonya exclaimed mortified, her face heating up at her mother's words only to realize it was far from over.

"Oh, with both of your looks, I will have some pretty grandchildren. And if they end up with ears like this one here... I wouldn't have enough time with them if I got to see the little ones every day." The older woman continued despite her daughter's increasing embarrassment to the amusement of the young couple across from them. "Ma'ma!"

"Oh, and I'm sure he can take care of you easily. Without your eyesight, he will have to lead you about for a while. I'm sure he is more than amiable considering how he came with you here. Just promise I won't have any grandchildren until you two are wed, yes?"

"Ma'ma!"

* * *

***Kokoro no sanran- Literally meaning 'Scattering of Mind'**

* * *

An hour later, one bag heavier and one more voice to add to the chatter of the mis-matched travelling group, they departed from the village, Sonya's mother standing outside their once-shared hut, one arm held over her head in fairwell, a wide smile on her face at the memory of her daughter's red face. Once they reached their camping spot from last night, Sesshomaru added Sonya's bag to the others decorating Ah-Un's saddle then turned to the embarrassed young woman fidgeting behind him with an air of amusement. While he had heard every word her mother said, he couldn't find it in himself to be irritated at her for it once he realised exactly how embarrassed Sonya had gotten.

Reaching out, he placed his hands on her hips, feeling her jump at the contact and pushing back a smirk at her nervousness as he lifted her up and placed her onto the dragon's saddle behind Rin and handed the reins to Jaken. "So, now we know what's going on with Sonya. What are you going to do now?" Inuyasha asked curiously when Sesshomaru drew level with him where he was standing, studying his older brother from the corner of his eyes. Glancing over at the dog-eared man, Sesshomaru stayed silent in contemplation then turned to face the west. "I will return to the palace of the Moon. You can take your Woman home."

Rolling his eyes at the dismissive tone Sesshomaru spoke in, Inuyasha turned to the young priestess chattering away with Sonya and Rin happily, her eyes shining in a way he hasn't seen since they buried the kitsune body of the woman in front of her. "Just promise they an visit. That's all I want, Sesshomaru." He said quietly, already walking away before he could answer and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Kagome. We have to get going if we want to reach the village by nightfall." He murmured softly, unable to look her in the eyes and see the sadness he knew would be there. "oh, alright. See you soon, Sonya?"

"Of course, you don't think I'd die and come back only to avoid you, do you, Kagome?" Sonya laughed brightly, her head tipping to the side as she breathed in a slow breath of fresh air. "No, I'll come see you. Even if I have to steal Ah-Un in order to get there." Her voice raised at the ending of her statement, making sure a certain Demon Lord knew she spoke to him instead of just the two in front of her. A small giggle brought her attention down to Rin beside her, a smile of her own curling her lips upward in answer to the little giggles the younger girl shook with.

"Well, see you when we do!" Kagome called, carefully climbing up onto Inuyasha's back and perching there precariously due to her distended belly, hands gripping his shoulders tightly to try and make up for the loss of balance. "Be careful! And tell me when the baby comes!" Sonya called after them as Inuyasha sped away in the direction of their home, anxious to get her where she should be, relaxing in their hut before the pup arrives. Heaving a small sigh, Sonya reached out and rested her hand on Rin's head, gently stroking her hair in thought as the dragon suddenly began moving in the direction of what she knew to be west.

* * *

"One day away, huh?" Sonya murmured at Rin's excited chatter while she prodded at the small fire they had built, her knees drawn up to her chin and an arm wrapped around her legs while the other held out the stick she poked the coals with. "What is this palace like, Rin?" She asked suddenly, cutting the young girl's constant chatter off and making her look over at the older woman with a confused look. "It's wonderful, Sonya. Lots of people to take care of you and lead you around. There's gardens all over and everything is bright, lots of windows and doorways that are left open to let the air in." Rin explained happily, scooting over so her head could lay on Sonya's lap and look up at her face.

"Why are you so worried? Lord Sesshomaru said he laid his claim, making you his intended, right? Everyone will treat you with respect there." Rin said confidently, making a small smile pull at Sonya's lips at her words. "I'm worried because I am blind, Rin. How can I be anything other than a house guest if I cannot see? It would not be fair to Sesshomaru." She murmured, a small pang of regret shooting through her chest at the disability she sported in this body. It wasn't fair. She finally gets to be with him this time, and she suffered from blindness.

"Rin." The familiar, low voice made a wave of goosebumps wash over Sonya's arms and neck, sending a small shiver down her spine at the effect. "Yes, my Lord?" The young girl sat up and looked over at the tall demon, eyes wide in curiosity. Without speaking, he glanced over at the small bedroll Rin had set out to sleep on then back down at her face. Understanding what he meant, she stood up and hugged Sonya tightly, whispering a goodnight in her ear and placing a gentle kiss to the older woman's cheek then skipping off to lay down by Ah-Un.

Settling himself beside Sonya, he relaxed for the first time all day, eyes moving over to stare at her profile in the firelight. Despite her closed eyes, her features were strong and clear. Translucent skin shone gently in whatever light that landed on it and a small smile seemingly gracing her lips constantly. "Sesshomaru. What will happen when we reach your home?" She asked suddenly, pulling him from his thoughts and making him turn away to focus on the fire instead. "You will be shown rooms to your liking and given free reign of the grounds." He stated simply, making a small frown pull at her lips. "I see... And what will you do?" Shifting his gaze to study her once more from the corner of his eyes, Sesshomaru remained silent, watching her fidget with the ends of her sleeves nervously. "Accompany you."

Blinking at his statement, Sonya felt her face heat up and ducked her head down shyly. "Oh..." Turning to face her fully, he reached out a clawed hand to grip her chin gently and turn her head to face him. "Shesso..." She began only to fall silent as he pulled her close, his arms wrapping around her when she settled on his lap, his eyes locked on her face silently, her own head tipped back by one of his fingers as he leaned forward, his ears picking up the frantic pace of her heart and felt his male pride flare. Yes, he caused this reaction in her. Him alone. Brushing his lips across her soft ones lightly, he mimicked the kiss she gave him last time before running off, eyes carefully assessing her reaction then dove in once more when he spotted the blush on her cheeks.

One arm wrapped securely around her waist, the other reached up to clasp his hand on the back of her head gently, Sesshomaru pressed his lips firmly against hers, testing lightly as he moved his lips against them, coaxing her to return the action. Shock and utter surprise clouded Sonya's mind as he kissed her, unsure of what to do, she rested her hands on his chest and curled her fingers against his Haori, her own lips hesitantly moving to match his before he pulled away. Studying her flushed face, he allowed a smirk to show, knowing no one would see his usual mask slip and brushed his thumb gently on her lower lip.

"Demon! Unhand her now!"

A soft cry of surprise slipped from Sonya as she twisted in his arm to try and find the source of the voice. "Gakona?!" She hissed, hearing footsteps slowly make their way into the camp, his disheveled form coming into view once he reached the ring of light the fire threw out. Cold, grey eyes narrowing once he saw the way Sesshomaru held Sonya, a hand gripped on the hilt of his sword tight enough to turn his knuckles white. "You will take your hands from her person and allow her to leave, Demon." He spat, already planning on giving the unfaithful woman a boiling bath in order to scrub away his touch from her skin.

Standing swiftly, Sesshomaru carefully set Sonya on her feet and gently pushed her behind him, amber eyes locked on the pathetic human standing across from them. "Gakona! I've told you, I do not want to be with you!" Sonya's enraged voice came from behind one of his arms as she peered around her protector with a fierce scowl marring her usually calm expression.

Completely ignoring her, Gakona drew his sword and pointed it at the Demon's heart, mind clouded with hate and jealous rage from when he saw the kiss. How dare he? How dare this filthy demon touch what was meant to be his? How dare she allow him? He would make them pay dearly, grey eyes darted out into the darkness around the camp, already knowing his archer was in position to shoot once he gained a clear shot at the bastard's heart. "I have come for what is rightfully mine, demon. Now face me!"

Shoving Sonya down, Sesshomaru deflected the blade with his own, pushing the boy back forcefully before casting a glance over at her to be sure she was fine then turned his attention back to the fight with a low warning rumble echoing in his chest. "Sesshomaru!" Sonya cried out softly, hearing the clashing of metal blades and soft grunts and harsh breathing of battle, panic setting in more each mounting second. Gakona was a slime as her mother said. He would never fight fair, there had to be something he knew about to make him willingly face Sesshomaru after knowing how much strength the demon had over him...

_'Oh no...' _Sonya sucked in a sharp gasp of air, the image in her head perfectly clear of a pair of hands cocking an arrow into a bow and taking aim... Getting to her feet quickly, she strained her ears to hear above the clashing of swords, knowing she could just hear the sound of the bow letting loose if she could just...

A soft _twang _came from her right, making her jerk her body in that direction. "No! Sonya!" Gakona's voice sounded, his eyes widening in shock when she stood in the path of the arrow, the wooden shaft burying itself in her chest and sending the woman to her knees. Dropping his sword, he fell to his own knees, completely unaware of the demon standing beside him. Hearing a shift of fabric, he looked up at the furious Lord of the West, sword held at the ready and bowed his head. "Kill me, because now I have nothing to live for. Please... She... She shouldn't have gotten hurt... It's my fault."

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru brought his sword down and cut the man's head off. Without bothering to watch the body fall, he went to Sonya's side, carefully rolling her over from her side and taking in the damage, unaware of Rin as she knelt on the other side with tear-filled eyes. "It's not fair." Sonya breathed out, her voice coming out with a slight gurgle. Under close inspection, Sesshomaru noted the arrowhead did not pierce her heart, but her lung instead. Looking back up at her face, he watched as she pried her eyes open, the milky-blue orbs moving uselessly around, tears pooling in them to spill down the sides of her face. "It's not fair. We were so close... I... I wanted to... I can't..." She babbled through the tears, unable to stay strong this time, the crushing realization coming to her once she realized, yet again, that she had to leave and wait for him. "How long this time, Sesshomaru? How long must I wait, how many lives must I live before we're allowed to stay together?" A low whimper accompanied her words, her lips trembling violently.

"What did I do wrong to make Karma do this? I've been a good, kind person. I haven't done anything wrong! Let me stay!" She cried out suddenly, hands reaching out to clutch Sesshomaru's sleeves, pulling herself into his embrace painfully, coughs racking her body as blood spotted her lips and his clothes. "Why can't I stay? Please.. I just.. I wanted... Please let me stay." She sobbed into his arms, unable to keep her composure as she felt her body begin to fail. "Please.. I just wanted to be with you. Why can't I be with you...?" She breathed, her body already loosing strength as her hands slowly lost their grip on his clothes. "Please... I want..." She sighed out, struggling to keep her body alive. "I wanted to be with you..."

Sesshomaru felt his own rage build inside of him as he held her still body, his ears catching the final beat of her heart before it fell still forever. Why did this happen? What would he have to do in order to keep her with him?

* * *

**Answer to Ganbatte ne's review:**

**Thanks for the review! I don't think you were giving me a flame, really, I appreciate all forms of criticism as long as it's not outright 'You suck, stop writing.' sort of thing. I understand, and yea, some of the things I wrote didn't make much sense, but in my defence, I wrote a lot of the last chapter half asleep, and I have a bad habit of not checking over what I write before posting it on here. Granted, it's not the best excuse, but it is legit.**

**I thought the same thing with what you said, about him showing up just in time to see her die sort of thing, and that's why I wrote THIS chapter. As well as an explanation for why her 'reincarnations' seem to know everything. Trust me, I thought everything through on that aspect. I hope you enjoy this and please, please! Review me once you read, I really look forward to your view on this chapter!**


	9. Seven Words

**Thank you: ****Laterria2009**** and Guest for your awesome reviews! I wouldn't have found the want to keep going with this story, keep in mind you two alone were the only ones to review for my last chapter. (And I honestly thought it was a good one too!) I will write your replies after the story, so don't forget to read them when you finish this chapter!**

**~ * ~ NOTES ~ * ~**

**From my estimate there will only be one more chapter after this and it will just be an epilogue. I have a simple request for all of you: If you want to read an extra chapter containing what happened to the Lady of the house Sonya (Second Chapter) Please either pm me or leave a review requesting it. I already have half of it written out, but if I don't get enough people (At lest three or four please) asking about it, then I won't bother to finish. The only reason I don't just post it is because Sesshomaru won't be in it anymore, it'll just be telling her story after meeting him at the grave. That's all, I promise it'll be angsty and full of drama, but I can understand if none of you want to read it considering it has nothing to do with him.**

**Not much else to say here so I'll just get on with the story.**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!**

**-TL S0nya**

* * *

Ten years.

Ten years alone, ten years of searching.

Ten years of changes.

Rin had married Kohaku and now lives in Edo with his half-brother and his wife along with their friends, Miroku and Sango. She's already sent a letter stating that she had gotten pregnant just last month with their second child. He wouldn't admit it, he didn't want to, he hated to admit it.

But he despised every second of it.

All around him the people he had let into the little space of his heart, they left, one by one. Leaving a gaping hole alongside the one Sonya left each time she died. He knew she was out there, he knew there was some form of her, waiting without knowing what she was waiting for. And he couldn't find her no matter how hard he searched. Each day, he sent out dozens of men, searching villages for a blue-eyed female going by the name of Sonya but none have turned up. Not even a whisper of one in any demon circles either.

He couldn't find her, and it left a raw ache in his chest.

Sitting alone in his study, Sesshomaru held his head in his hands, trying to, once again, stave off thoughts of her unsuccessfully. Just like every other day he tried, but nothing could tear the image of her faces from his mind. The sound of her voices and the same mischievous twinkle he knew would be in those blue eyes whenever he looked at them. All but that last moment, that hated, damned moment where she was torn from him once again. Gritting his teeth, he tasted blood as one of his fangs pierced his tongue. The memory bitter even as he reviewed it for the countless time since it happened.

* * *

_ "It's not fair." Sonya breathed out, her voice coming out with a slight gurgle. Under close inspection, Sesshomaru noted the arrowhead did not pierce her heart, but her lung instead. Looking back up at her face, he watched as she pried her eyes open, the milky-blue orbs moving uselessly around, tears pooling in them to spill down the sides of her face. "It's not fair. We were so close... I... I wanted to... I can't..." She babbled through the tears, unable to stay strong this time, the crushing realization coming to her once she realized, yet again, that she had to leave and wait for him. "How long this time, Sesshomaru? How long must I wait, how many lives must I live before we're allowed to stay together?" A low whimper accompanied her words, her lips trembling violently._

_"What did I do wrong to make Karma do this? I've been a good, kind person. I haven't done anything wrong! Let me stay!" She cried out suddenly, hands reaching out to clutch Sesshomaru's sleeves, pulling herself into his embrace painfully, coughs racking her body as blood spotted her lips and his clothes. "Why can't I stay? Please.. I just.. I wanted... Please let me stay." She sobbed into his arms, unable to keep her composure as she felt her body begin to fail. "Please.. I just wanted to be with you. Why can't I be with you...?" She breathed, her body already loosing strength as her hands slowly lost their grip on his clothes. "Please... I want..." She sighed out, struggling to keep her body alive. "I wanted to be with you..."_

* * *

_ "It's not fair." _

The sound of her broken voice nearly sent him into a rage each and every time he remembered it. The pain that shone in her sightless eyes ripped his heart to shreds despite what his outer appearance said. Only those that knew him well would see the hurt he radiated, the pinched look in his eyes, the very miniscule downturn of his lips and the slightly haggard look about his jaw. Oh yes, to everyone else, he was the pinnacle of perfection like always.

But to those that knew otherwise, he was a man in pain.

Even his half-brother stopped tempting him into fights whenever he gained enough energy to visit Rin and her family. He would just look his way, then look off, unable to bear seeing his usually composed elder looking the way he did. He never said a word, he never spoke of his pain or nightmares to anyone. Jaken and Jaken alone was the one to share the nights he woke in a cold sweat from yet another memory of her death. Heart pounding against his chest as he clutched it tight enough to make his claws pierce the skin. Each time he woke, Jaken would be there, with water and a cloth. Simply wiping the sweat from his face then leaving him to either sleep again or pace around his room like he normally would.

The imp himself seemed withdrawn lately, hardly speaking a word and going about his jobs silently like Sesshomaru so wished he would years ago. Now he nearly longed for the annoying voice that usually accompanied his retainer, at least give him a reason to hate the imp again, give him a reason to hit him like he had so many times before. But even that had been taken away.

A sudden knock jolted Sesshomaru from his thoughts, making an involuntary growl slip from his lips. "Come in." His voice hissed out from between clenched teeth. Narrowing his eyes, he watched as the very imp himself walked into the study silently, followed by the human lord of the east, his green eyes looking about the room with bright curiosity before landing on the Demon Lord himself. "Milord, Lord Tanoshii***** is here to speak about a treaty." Jaken's quiet voice reached Sesshomaru, making his eyes shift from the imp and back to the cheerful human standing before him.

Of course, how could he have forgotten his agreement to create a treaty between himself and the human lord. He had been the one to send out the request to the east in the first place. Then again, he had been sleeping poorly at night, and haunted by the reason behind his lack of sleep during the day. It was bound to happen he would forget something. In fact, he suspected he's forgotten more than just this now that he had his focus on something other than Sonya. Eyeing the small imp out of the corner of his eyes, he studied him. If anything, the small creature seemed even more tired than he was, obvious rings from lack of sleep around his eyes, the slight lines decorating his face spoke of stress, bringing forth the conclusion that his retainer had been covering for him and whatever that had been forgotten had been taken care of. Courtesy of the small imp standing off to the side.

Feeling a small spark of respect grow in his chest for the faithful companion he had for countless years, Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the Human Lord, waiting for him to speak. The man cast another glance around the room then flashed the demon across him a smile that would suggest an air of easiness that most humans wouldn't have in the presence of such a powerful man. "Lord Sesshomaru, a pleasure to finally see the face behind the words. I must say, it is a bit of a hassle to find your palace." Tanoshii said easily, slipping into a seat across the desk from him, eyes bright with amusement that Sesshomaru suspected was permanent.

Inclining his head slightly, Sesshomaru folded his hands in front of him, trying to decide exactly how to go about this when the man spoke up again. "I realize most demons wouldn't bother with a treaty when it comes to humans. So I know this is a bit out of the norm for you, Lord Sesshomaru. But rest assured, I do not plan on breaking any treaty with you. Anything that would come from it would only mean good things for my lands and people." He spoke earnestly, leaning forward to lock his green eyes with the amber ones across from him. "A written and signed document would suffice, but I understand if you would need something more solid to make it more secure..."

For the first time since entering the room, the man suddenly seemed nervous, shifting slightly in his seat and glancing down at the polished wood in front of him. Seeing the sudden change in his demeanor, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and cast a look over at Jaken, only receiving a small shrug in return for the silent question he asked. "I suppose I should just say it... While I know I am only human, I do have lands and wealth, more than any man should have. But there is one thing I prize most above all else. And that would be my daughter, while her beauty is no more than the next maiden's, she outshines all others with her intelligence. She learned to speak and read in several languages while also capable of handling a weapon. She carries with her a collection of daggers made specifically for her own protection should the need arise, and I can honestly say, she has slain several demons that have attempted to attack her while separated from any guard she has."

Finally looking up, Tanoshii locked eyes with Sesshomaru again, an unreadable emotion hovering in his green orbs. "I would like to offer her to you, Lord Sesshomaru. Either as a Bride, or simply a guest in your home, to remind you that I have no intention to break any treaty made with you. I have spoken to her, and she has agreed it to be for the best. She would be your responsibility, to either marry, give away or to keep. The only request I make is to please make sure she is happy."

Silence greeted the Lord's offer, Sesshomaru felt the urge to sigh at his statement. Casting a side glance over at Jaken, he frowned at the imp's sudden (poorly) suppressed glee. Narrowing his eyes, he turned back to Tanoshii, silently contemplating just what he could do. Obviously his retainer thought it to be a good idea from the way his eyes shone. But as to why, he wasn't sure. The human in front of him seemed resigned, but determined to do this in honor of a treaty. Common sense called for him to accept the offer in light of good faith. But the other half of him didn't want another woman around at all.

if anything, he should at least meet the girl, see if she would be a bother if she stayed at the palace. If she seemed reserved enough, he might just find someone from his own court to take her as a mate. Not many would consider a human, but if she was pretty enough and didn't have a mouth on her, there were a couple he knew would think about it. "Where is she now?" Sesshomaru asked, careful to keep his voice and face void of any emotion that might betray his thoughts to the man in front of him. The human perked up at the question and offered another smile. "She caught sight of a garden on the way to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru. And asked if she could stay behind and study the flowers you had planted there."

"Hm." Standing up, he cast a glance over at the imp off to the side, fairly shaking from the effort not to dance. "Jaken, take Lord Tanoshii to the dining hall, I will be with him shortly after meeting with his daughter." Without waiting for the usual 'Yes, Milord!', he strode from the room in search of the garden where the girl was said to be.

* * *

***Tanoshii- Meaning 'Fun'. I meant to go for joyful, but apparently this was as close as I was going to get.**

* * *

Stepping out onto the walkway that lead out into the garden, Sesshomaru cast his gaze around the area in search of the girl. Seeing nothing, he stepped out onto the grass, the scent from each flower filtering through the air, the sakura petals floated down in a soft rain. The small apple tree he had planted there long ago was removed once he returned to the palace ten years ago. The scent alone sent him into a small rage whenever he passed the garden. It wasn't her scent, but it was too close for his peace of mind.

Walking farther out, he finally caught sight of a many-layered Kimono of various colors over on the small bridge crossing the narrow stream running through the center of the garden, long black hair untied drifted below the girl's waist, contrasting against her pale skin and red of the outer kimono she wore. Pausing, he stopped on the walkway leading to the bridge she stood on, staring down at the water below, her profile easily seen from where he stood. Suddenly he was struck by a faintly familiar sensation of peace. Narrowing his eyes, he began walking once again, his soft footsteps making the girl shift slightly. "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. I assume my father explained what he desired?" She asked quietly once he reached the edge of the bridge, her attention still on the water below.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered simply, studying the girl with curiosity. She seemed soft-spoken, and from what he could see, she had a unique beauty that shone gently. Much like a lily instead of a rose. Turning his gaze to the water, he realized she watched the fish swimming in it, several had gathered under the bridge in her shadow, seemingly playing for the princesses amusement. "I see... And what do you think of this proposal?" She asked quietly, still refusing to look at him as she spoke, making the Demon glace at her once more. "I have made no decision."

From where he stood, he saw the slight smile curving her lips upwards at his response, making a small spark of confusion grow in him. Perhaps she didn't desire to stay as her father had said? Finally walking forward, he joined her on the bridge to watch the fish below, clawed hands reaching out to rest on the hand rail, the smooth wood under his palms cool to the touch. "What do you desire?"

"Me? My desires are impossible to achieve I've been told. By someone I trust more than life itself no less." Her soft laugh tinkled like a gentle bell, quiet, yet it seemed to carry around the garden with ease. "My dreams are much the same according to him. Did you know it is a foolish and impossible desire to hold a rainbow in your hands?" At her words, he felt himself freeze, eyes widening a fraction and unable to look away from the water below him.

_"That may be... Haven't you ever wanted something just because you liked it? Even if you thought you couldn't have this thing... You still want it, you admire it at a distance if you have to. But the desire to hold it, to bring it near is still there."_

_"You desire to hold a rainbow? Impossible, strange human."_

"Yes, and on top of all that, he seems to think I am this woman he met so long ago." She tipped her head to the side, watching the water with sudden intense curiosity.

_"Demon, why do you follow me?" Her voice issued from a tree nearby, bringing his gaze up to meet with hers from where she stood on a branch, bow once more cocked and aimed at him. "No answer? Then return to the camp and leave me be." She snapped, obvious irritation coloring her features as she replaced the arrow in her quiver once more and gracefully dropped to the ground below._

_Turning away, she made to walk farther into the woods, her bow still clutched in one hand when he stopped her. "You remind me of someone." His cool voice making the woman turn to look at him curiously, blue eyes studying his face in silence before she turned to lean her back against a nearby tree. "I remind you of a woman you knew, yes? Human?"_

"She died of course, in a fire that ravaged her village while he was away. He even left a letter before disappearing asking if she would consider travelling with him to his home to be trained properly by a high rank healer so she could better assist him in his travels. I suppose it was his subtle way of saying he wanted her around, I'm not sure to be honest..." Her voice seemed to come from a great distance, his head crowded with memories he had thought were locked away. Closing his eyes, he felt himself assaulted by yet another one, the pain nearly overbearing with each word she said.

_Without warning, his father called him back home, insisting it was urgent he hurry without delay. Leaving Sesshomaru without a chance to tell her, he resigned himself to leaving a sealed scroll in his place at the clearing, hoping she would find it before an animal or rain came along._

_"Ah... Lord Sesshomaru. I wondered when ye would return. I got the letter ye left..." She uttered hoarsely, a hand reaching into the fold of her kimono to draw out a folded piece of parchment with a weak smile. "I wish I could say I accept. But as ye can see, I will not make the journey back." Sonya laughed weakly, her hand still clutching his letter tightly in one hand, the other reaching forward to boldly grasp his._

Trailing off, the girl beside him turned to study his profile, his own gaze drifting over to meet a pair of dancing blue eyes. "Then again, I'm sure he is the kind of man that found it hard to say things like that outright. He isn't exactly the type to say his feelings, he prefers actions to words I suppose..." A slow smile drifted across her porcelain face, making a small pain ache in his chest at it's familiarity. "My Lord, I'm afraid you never asked for my name. Wouldn't that be considered rude?"

Swallowing dryly, he looked out over the water again, his hands gripping the wood under them tight enough to make it crack. "What is your name?"

A small laugh followed his question, making his shoulders tense slightly. "I am Sonya, Daughter of the East."


	10. Eight Days -EPILOGUE-

**~ * ~AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ!~ * ~**

**Alright! I've been waiting for this moment since I first started writing this story. The last and final chapter of Watashi Ga Shitteita Dareka (Someone I Once Knew)! **

**Now, I just wanted to say to my devoted readers, that yes. This is the final chapter, the epilougue of the story. But! If there are any of you reading this that wanted to know what happened to Lady of the House Sonya (Second Chapter) To please message or review stating that you wanted to read. If I get enough people asking (At least two or three more, I've already gotten one person to ask) then I will post another chapter titled 'Second Chance Lost' telling what happened to Sonya after meeting with Sesshomaru by the grave.**

**Another note: I wanted to thank my reviewers since I started this, thank you all so much for your dedication and words of support for my story!**

**XxEmbers13xX****(I know who you are Attack Eyebrows!) Glad you liked it! :P Thanks for the second opinion.**

**MoonLunacy**** (Reviewed Three Times!) I'm glad you stuck with me during the less-than-awesome parts I wrote, I can't thank you enough for your constant support.**

**Laterria2009**** (Reviewed Three Times!) Thanks for your support! Really, without you and the others, I wouldn't have wanted to keep going with this story. I know some of it didn't make any sense, but I plan on going through it at some other time to fix up parts and make it flow better. **

**grandprincessanastasiaromanov5**** (Reviewed One Time! First review!) I hope you followed until the end and enjoyed each chapter I posted. You made me want to keep going after I posted the first chapter, thank you so much.**

**luna2121**** (Reviewed Three Times!) Luna, you did a great job encouraging me, a couple of times it was just you keeping me going. Again, I thank you as well.**

**Ganbatte ne**** (Reviewed One Time! Helped The Story!) Again, I'm going to say this now, you didn't leave me a flame post. I really needed what you told me in your review and I plan on going over what you said in detail later when I have some spare time to fix up the problems you pointed out. But sadly, I will not be changing Sonya's name :P That is gonna stay no matter what. I can't thank you enough for what you sent me though!**

**Guest**** (Reviewed One Time!) No idea who you are, but good to know I made you cry. Not being mean or anything, but to me that means I did a great job. And the fact you kept reading, means I did an even better job. So really, thanks!**

**That's it for the reviews I had gotten. Thank you all SO much for what you've said. I couldn't have done it without you guys.**

**Now then, on to the notes I have on this chapter:**

**It is starting out with SMUT. Yes, Sesshomaru and Sonya are going to do the dirty. About damn time I might add. But, after the smut there will be an epilogue so if you don't want to read the naughty things they do, just skip down past the bold writing like this and just read the epilogue, because while smut is entertaining. It isn't exactly needed to understand the story.**

**Also, I would like to apologize for how long it took to post this, it would have been done sooner but my newest one had a stomach ache for the past couple of days and it's been hard to write while he's screaming about it. Thankfully it's over with and I could finish up before I forgot everything I had planned.**

**I think that's all there is to say, I'm glad you all are reading this right now, and just in case my lemony citrus doesn't come up to par... I am sorry, but it is the best I can do. GO READ!**

**-I do NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters**

**-I DO own Sonya and the plot**

**REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE ENDING**

**~TL S0nya**

* * *

Stalking into his chambers, Sesshomaru set Sonya down on her feet beside the bed and turned to shut the doors only to catch sight of Jaken just outside, he paused and studied the imp silently then inclined his head in a slight nod and shut the doors. Resting his hands against the frame, he steadied himself before turning around and studying Sonya, her blue eyes seemingly piercing through to his soul.

Her sudden intake of breath sent him striding across the floor until he stood in front of her, his frame towering over the smaller woman's, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulders. Catching her lower lip between her teeth, Sonya reached out hesitantly to brush her fingers over the fabric of his haori, making his eyes close tightly to fight off the sudden urge to just take here right then and there. He didn't want to rush, but if she kept going like she was...

Reaching down, he untied his sash and brought it up, tying her wrists together tight enough to restrict movement, but not tight enough to hurt. "Don't.*****" He breathed out, leaning close so his lips were right next to her ear. "Not yet." Straightening up, he studied her once more, the blue of her eyes shining with curiosity and confusion. Moving a clawed hand out, he covered her eyes, silently ordering her to close them then taking his hand away once she did.

"I'm a bit confused here, Sessho-" This time the hand covered her mouth effectively silencing her. Once he stood straight again, he cast his gaze over Sonya, silently breathing a sigh of relief.

Her hands. He eyed them where they hung in front of her, his sash contrasting against her skin in a way he liked. They could easily tear his heart to shreds, rip away his shields and leave him bare.

Her eyes. His gaze drifted up to study her eyelashes framed against her cheeks while she obediently kept them closed. Could pierce right through him and destroy the mask he had to cover his thoughts.

Her voice. Next he stared at her closed lips, admiring the soft bow shape they held, the the lower still damp from where she had chewed on it earlier. It would burn his very soul if she uttered a word.

Shifting slightly, he cupped her chin with a hand, tipping her head back and leaning his own down towards her slowly. If she so much as touched him, looked at him. Even said his name, his control would snap before he wa ready for it to. He wanted her to know pleasure, he wanted her to know what he could give before the pain would start. And there would be pain, he was no fool to the fact females endured it in their first time. Breathing in her scent, he pressed his lips to hers, pleasure jolting through him from the simple contact of her soft flesh.

And he knew he couldn't control himself around her if she did anything. And he didn't want to.

Pulling away, he crushed to to his chest, his nose dipping down into her black hair to breathe in her scent once more, letting his mind fog over with the smell of apple blossoms and pine. The only woman he knew to have such a clashing aroma and still make it enticing. The sharp musk of her arousal drifted upwards, making his lips curl at the corners slightly in masculine pride. Yes, he knew she allowed no other to touch her the way he has. Her scent still held an innocent and pure undertone. He _would_ be the only one, that he would make damn sure.

Pulling back, he rested his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her onto the pile of pillows and silk that covered his large futon, making it more like a nest than a bed, but comfortable all the same. A soft squeak slipped from her lips as she tumbled back, her hair flaring out around her in a dark wave, settling out much like wings as she lay there, eyes closed, hands tied and pressed to her chest. The sight of her laying on his own bed, sent another wave of arousal through him. The only female to grace his chambers since he met her for the third time, the child that finally allowed him to realize she continued to exist in a way he never thought possible.

Quickly divesting himself of his haori and undershirt******, he climbed onto the bed with her, his body hovering over hers as he crouched overtop her, hands on either side of her head and knees resting beside her hips, caging her in and making his ears echo with her heart pounding at his proximity. With her eyes closed, he allowed his mask to slip, open hunger crossing his features while he shifted a hand down to part her kimonos and bare her flesh to his gaze. Her soft curves, wide hips and ample chest hidden well under the confining garments. He alone would be the only one to see her form, he would be damned if any other male would see what she could offer.

Darting his tongue out, he licked his lips then lowered them down to glide along the skin of her neck, tasting it and feeling her fluttering pulse underneath, her panting breaths brushing over his ear. "Beautiful..." He murmured quietly, his lips moving farther down to her collarbone, a fang nipping at the flesh and making her twitch, a soft gasp slipping from her. Smirking to himself, he trailed lower only to be stopped by her hands where they rested against her chest still. Pausing in his ministrations, he pushed himself up so he sat on his knees over her, a hand pushing her bound wrists up over her head and issuing a soft command in the process. "Don't move." The low growl of his voice rumbling from his chest and making her breath hitch at it's husky tone.

Drawing his amber gaze down her frame, he admired the flawless skin, his other hand slowly trailing claws down from her collarbone, between her heaving breasts and down her taut stomach, a single finger dipping into her navel, earning a small giggle from her at the ticklish sensation it caused. Allowing a slight smile to cross his features, he trailed his hand lower, pausing above the cloth that hid her from his view, silently contemplating her parted lips, the small furrowing of her eyebrows while she tried to process the feelings and sensations he invoked with each stroke of his fingers and claws.

Keeping his attention on her face, he slowly removed the cloth, gauging her reaction once the cool air struck her core. The scent of her arousal struck him full force now the garment blocking it had been removed, making Sesshomaru close his eyes and regain what little reign he had on his control once more. Her pleasure first, then he could claim her. Focus on her first. Opening his eyes once more, he gazed down at the apex of her thighs, a damp patch of dark curls nestled between her closed legs.

Moving his hand, he slid it up her thigh slowly, coaxing her legs apart and baring her to his hungry eyes, the erection he had been sporting since seeing her sprawled on his bed throbbed painfully at the sight of her netherlips coated in fluid he caused. Trailing a finger up, he gently stroked her swollen lips, coating the pad with juice then lifting it up to his lips for a taste.

Her flavor exploded on his tongue, musky and sweet. The muted tang of her purity filtering through and creating a mouthwatering flavor he wanted more of. Shifting downwards, he lay between her legs, his arms shifting her knees up to rest on his shoulders and dipping his head forward, his tongue flicking out to drag up over the slit and pausing on the little nub overtop that begged for attention, her sharp cry of surprise ringing in his ears. "Ah! Wha-"

Pulling away, he looked up at her from where he lay, issuing a husky command. "Quiet." Then returned to his task, not waiting to see her obey before he dragged his tongue over her lips again, savoring the fluid seeping out with his administrations. Lifting his head again, he brought his hand up to his mouth, sharp teeth biting off the first three claws and spitting them out to the side. It was no loss to him to do so, they would grow back before he finished with her anyhow. Leaning back down, he latched onto the small nub there once more, his tongue and teeth eliciting low moans from the woman while slowly pressing a declawed finger in past her lips and into her searing core.

Looking up, he slowly drug his finger in and out of her, testing and stretching her entrance, trying to prepare her for what came later. "Open your eyes." He commanded, his voice husky with barely controlled desire. While he worked her, earning low moans from her slim throat, she blinked her eyes open blearily, a haze of lust clouding them when she looked down to meet his gaze. Sonya's cheeks were flushed enticingly, her chest heaved with each heavy breath she drew in only to moan out loudly, her head tipping back when he added a second clawless finger into her heat, his own breath hissing inwards between clenched teeth at the way the walls of her flesh clenched around them tightly.

Leaning his head back down, he kept his gaze locked with hers when she looked back down at him, his tongue flicking out once more against the bundle of nerves resting above where his fingers continued to move in and out of her, pulling apart now and again, opening her little by little until there was room for a third finger. "Ah!" She cried out, throwing her head back at the sensation, her body tensing slightly from the small sting of pain that came with it then relaxing when she grew accustomed to it once more.

Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Sonya bit down harshly on her lower lip as another cry of pleasure threatened to tear it's way from her throat, the full feeling of his fingers slowly pumping in and out of her, pulling apart and stretching her every other time they pushed inwards combined with the jolts of pleasure racing through her from each flick of his sinful tongue against the bundle of nerves he played with. She couldn't hold it, the small knot of pressure, the coil that grew with each action he inflicted gathered low in her belly. "I... Ah..." She panted out softly, her head tossing from side to side when she tried to shift her hips only to have them pinned by his other arm resting across them once they moved.

"Sonya..." He breathed, the shock of his cool breath washing over her damp core sent her over the edge, the knot suddenly loosening as the coil burst and washed over her with a flood of pleasure. "Ah! Sesshomaru!" She cried out despite his order to stay silent, her back arching upwards as she felt herself clamp down on his fingers while they continued to move inside of her, slowing down only when her body began to relax when the sudden, dizzying wave of intensity abated.

Feeling herself collapse back onto the bed, Sonya panted softly, unaware of Sesshomaru removing his head and hand from between her legs. Golden eyes gazed at the fluid coating his fingers before his tongue flicked out to clean them off, savoring the taste of her first orgasm. Looking down at her flushed and damp face, he allowed a predatory smile curl his lips upwards as he climbed back overtop of her, his lips pressing against her own. Licking gently at her lower lip, he coaxed them open and dipped into the moist cavity of her mouth, tasting what was there while allowing her to taste herself in the process.

Moaning softly into his mouth, Sonya shifted her arms slightly, longing to wrap them around his neck and wrap her hands in his hair while he kissed her. His tongue gliding over hers, challenging her to return the actions and follow it back into his own mouth. Tentatively, she flicked the tip of her tongue against one of his fangs, surprised when he growled in pleasure at the action and did it again. One hand gripped at her hip, the claws gently pricking her skin while the other reached up over her head and pulled the sash from her wrists, finally allowing her to touch and explore like she had wanted to from the beginning.

Another rumbling growl built in Sesshomaru's chest as her hands shyly explored his chest and back, soft fingers gliding over his skin and leaving burning trails in their wake. He was right to bind her hands before, he could already feel the tedious hold he held on his control slipping with each touch of her hands. Shifting slightly, he settled himself between her legs, pressing himself against her core so he could feel the damp heat from it through his hakimas*******. "Sonya..." He groaned quietly, pulling away from her lips and leaning his head down to rest on her shoulder, one hand gripping at her hip, the other clenched in the silk beside her head.

Letting go of her hip, he reached down and removed his lower garments, finally releasing his painful erection and breathing out a small sigh of satisfaction when it pressed against the silken skin of her thigh. "Ah... Sesshomaru..." Sonya gasped quietly, her eyes wide at the sensation from what she could guess at would be a rather large portion of the male anatomy. "How-" His lips pressing against hers gently silenced her before he leaned up on his forearms so he could gaze at her face. "I will not lie. It will hurt." He murmured, a small apologetic expression flashing across his face before disappearing once more behind the stoic mask he struggled to maintain at the moment.

"Relax." He ordered in a softer tone, his hips shifting slightly so the tip of his manhood brushed against her damp core, eliciting another small gasp from her that turned into a low moan as he rubbed his length along the swollen lips, attempting to coat himself in her juices so he could enter easier. "Look at me." Sonya opened her eyes at the low growl, the molten gold of his own locking her in place, making it unable to look away when she felt the tip of his erection slowly press into her. "Ah..." She whimpered, closing her eyes at the sting of her skin stretching to accommodate his girth. "Sonya. Open your eyes." He growled again, making her blink her blue orbs open again, pained tears gathering at the corners while he continued to slowly press into her.

Once he felt the skin of her barrier, he paused and studied her face in quiet admiration. She looked beautiful beneath him, flushed and panting. While the small pinch between her eyebrows from the pain marred the expression she wore. He wouldn't deny he found her enticing this way. Leaning down, he brushed his lips across hers then deepened the kiss when she responded, his tongue gliding over hers and across her teeth in an effort to distract her.

Once she began to respond in earnest, he shifted slightly and prepared himself, taking care to keep her tongue occupied before slamming his hips forward, tearing through the virginal wall and swallowing the cry that tore from her throat. Forcing himself to still, he trailed his lips along her jaw and to her neck when she pulled her head back, eyes squeezed shut in pain while her body tensed at the intrusion.

The sharp ache between her legs made a small whimper slip from Sonya's lips, her teeth biting down on the lower one while she tried to push the pain away, Sesshomaru's lips doing a wonderful job of distracting her from it while they played against the damp skin on her neck. It was a full feeling, she could feel his length stretching her wide, the tip of it brushing somewhere deep inside she knew to be her womb. Faintly she realized her monthly bleed would happen within the week, and there was a high chance of her becoming pregnant from this. "Sesshomaru-" She started, trying to tell him this only to be stopped by a pair of warm, soft lips moving against her own.

The wait was nearly intolerable, the searing heat of her core wrapped around his erection, gently squeezing it with each twitch of the muscles made it almost impossible not to pull away and slam back in. Trying to distract himself, he devoured her lips, silently enjoying the way she responded now she knew what to do, her hands reaching behind him to clutch at his shoulders and digging her carefully manicured nails into his skin, making a low growl rumble in his chest and spill past his lips.

Feeling her shift her hips tentatively against him, he held back a groan from the jolt of pleasure it brought. From her actions, he guessed the pain had abated and made her curious at what she could do now she wasn't tense anymore. Leaning his head back, he brought himself up on his forearms once again and shifted his hips again, pulling out of her heat until only his head rested inside then sliding back in, a quiet groan slipping from him at the sensation. Her low moan echoing in his ears while he continued at the slow, maddening pace, not wanting to frighten her or hurt her as he moved.

"Sesshomaru..." Sonya's voice groaned out, her head tipped back and hands clutching at his shoulders tightly with each move he made, the slick slide of his flesh against hers, the repeated feeling of being full then left empty. Leaning her head up, she pressed her forehead against his collarbone, eyes shut tightly as she began to move against him slowly, testing and learning what each subtle shift of her own hips could do. "Mmmnnn." She groaned quietly when he brushed against something inside and sent a jolt of pleasure through her body. "Ah..."

Closing his eyes, Sesshomaru picked up the pace slowly, allowing himself to thrust into her a bit harder, encouraged by the sharp moans he drew from the woman in his arms, her lips and teeth trailing over his collarbone as she moved her head back and forth. "Ah, Sesshomaru... Faster." She gasped, her cheeks bleeding into a lovely shade of red at her request, hands sliding down to grip at his back as he complied, the soft sounds of flesh meeting flesh joined in with her increasing moans and his grunts of pleasure. He could feel it, the building at the pit of his stomach, the coil beginning to wind as he ground his hips against hers slightly, making another cry of his name slip from her.

Tipping her head back and baring her throat to him in a sign of complete submission like she had learned years ago while she lived as a kitsune, Sonya tightened her grip on Sesshomaru, her body tensing with each inward thrust that brushed against that inner bundle of pleasure. The knot in her belly tightened to near painful proportions before it snapped, making her cry out his name in pleasure. His growl of dominance ringing in her ears as he clamped his lips on the side of her neck, sharp fangs pricking against her skin as he followed her, his hips jerking sharply against hers, spilling warm seed inside.

Growling low in his throat, Sesshomaru stilled inside of her. He could feel the knot at the base of his erection locking him inside to ensure a better chance at pupping her, his gold eyes glowing with satisfaction. She wouldn't leave anymore, he would be sure of it this time. Releasing his hold on her neck, he licked at the small scratches he inflicted apologetically, his arms trembling with the exertion of holding himself over her.

Feeling her shift slightly, he growled in warning, making her still and blink up at his face in question. Locking his eyes with hers, he leaned down to brush his lips over her softer ones before explaining. "I am knotted inside. Wait until it goes down." Seeing her flush slightly, he felt his lips curl up at the corner at her embarrassment. "Sesshomaru... I can only bare you hanyo ki- pups." She corrected herself, remembering he was a dog demon, not a human. Sensing the reason behind the statement, Sesshomaru brushed his lips across hers again. "They will look like you." He murmured and finally pulled himself out of her welcoming heat and settling down beside her, pulling Sonya into his arms and burying his nose in her hair.

_'They will look like you.' _Sonya smiled to herself, closing her eyes as she snuggled back into his warm chest, taking what he said to be his acknowledgement and acceptance over the fact he would have half demon children. With any luck, she would most likely end up pupped before her next bleeding. She was sure he could sniff it out when it happened. Yawning quietly, she ignored the low grumble of pride from his chest and drifted off into sleep. Finally able to really relax for the first time since she met him all those years ago in the woods by her first home.

* * *

***Don't- Just a little bit of information for you to understand my writing better: While I had it in my mind to type 'Don't' I somehow managed to type 'Touch' instead, completing the unspoken command without meaning to. -_- That is what I get for typing faster than my mind can process exactly what my fingers are doing.**

****Undershirt- I have no idea what the name for that is.**

*****Hakimas- I think this is the word for them... You know, those pants he wears.**

* * *

**~ * ~ Epilogue ~ * ~**

"We found her." His half-brother's voice brought Sesshomaru's head up from the document he studied in front of him, gold eyes locking onto the hanyo's amused expression. Allowing a small scowl drift over his face, he stood and strode over to the glass wall that looked down into the lobby of the building he owned, studying the blond-haired woman looking around curiously.

Black skinny jeans left little to the imagination to the shape of her legs and hips, followed by a tight forest green t-shirt that hung artfully off of one of her shoulders. "Are you sure?" He asked in an even tone, his gaze never drifting away from the girl as Inuyasha moved to stand beside him, a shoulder leaning against the glass and arms folding over his chest. "Of course I'm sure. Her name is Sonya and she has blue eyes. Just like every other time we've found her." He scowled at his older half-brother in irritation.

"Hm." Turning away, Sesshomaru walked from the office, hands reaching up to adjust his blue tie before pressing the button of the elevator and stepping inside when the doors opened. Turning around, he tapped the button to close the doors in Inuyasha's irritated face and drummed the fingers of his left hand on his leg, anxious to reach the lobby and speak to her himself.

With a soft 'ding' the doors opened to reveal Sonya standing off to the side of the lobby, studying a small potted plant curiously only to stiffen her spin and whip her head around to stare at Sesshomaru when he stepped off the elevator, allowing his energy signature to slip out and brush against her. Blue eyes flashing in recognition, she froze, simply staring up at him in awe, studying his face before running and launching herself into his arms, her own winding around his neck and her face pressed against his neck with a joyful laugh.

"How long this time?" She mumbled, her lips brushing against his skin in a pleasurable way. "Three years." He answered quietly, arms pulling her tight to his chest, avidly ignoring all the eyes turning to look at the scene. His employees all looking on happily, the visitors staring in confusion and curiosity. Sweeping the young woman up into his arms, he pulled her face away from his neck and brushed his lips along her jaw, slowly walking back towards the elevator in the process.

"Ah... I have to make up for lost time then..." She murmured breathlessly, arms still around his neck as he explored her skin, admiring the small tattoo she had decorating her left shoulder. _'A crescent moon. How appropriate.' _He mused in amusement, his tongue flicking out against it lightly in appreciation. "Hm..." He rumbled in agreement to her statement and stepped out of the elevator once they reached the floor of his office, walking straight past a grinning Inuyasha with his arm wrapped around an equally grinning brunette, his own Kagome he recently found himself. It had been a hassle at first, but once Sonya had uncovered the exact reasoning behind her repeated births, she helped Kagome do the same.

"Riri, no calls." Sesshomaru ordered while walking past his assistant's desk, a middle-aged woman glancing up in time to see him pass with Sonya in his arms. A wide smile gracing her features at the sight. "Of course, Mr. Tashio." She beamed at Sonya when the girl glanced over and smiled in recognition. "Riri, we'll have to catch up once I can get away." She called out before Sesshomaru shut his office door and drew the curtains inside to give him the privacy he needed to explore his love's new body once again.

Something could be said about her repeated deaths and returns. Not many men, demon or human, could claim to have the same woman in bed but have different bodies to explore like he did.


	11. Contest Entry

**Hey it's me again, I decided to enter ****_Watashi ga shitteita dareka (Someone I Once Knew) _****and ****_The Color Blue _****Inkitt's new fanfiction contest. Considering the amount of words needed for a story to be submitted only needed to be 2,000 words then it was fairly simple to enter them. On top of which I had already previously added those stories onto my account on there so I just had to click them to enter!**

**Anywayyyy I'd greatly appreciate your help once again, please please PLEASE go onto Inkitt, PLEASE make a free account and look for my stories on there to vote? I really really hope to place in the top ten percent with one of them at the very least. Not to mention if I do somehow by some miracle I place 1st, 2nd or 3rd I'd be able to add that to the description of the story too! **

**So I'm asking you as a writer and a fellow fanfiction lover, please vote for me?**

**~TL S0nya**


End file.
